I'd Lie
by RosesRCold
Summary: Bella is going to collage with her brother Emmett in Chicago.There she meets Alice,Jasper,and Edward.She is there for singing.Canon pairings.All human R
1. Moving To Chicago

Hi well this is my second story although my first is currently on hiatus

Hi well this is my third story although my second is currently on hiatus. Okay so full summary:

**Bella is going to collage with her twin brother Emmett. Bella's roommates are Alice and Rosalie. Edward is Alice's brother and Jasper is Edward's friend and Alice's boyfriend.**

**Bella Pov:**

Wow today I am moving to Chicago with my brother Emmett. We are going to collage there. I am going for singing and Emmett is going for mechanics. Okay let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan. I am 19 and I have a twin brother named Emmett although we look alike we are as different as they come. He is huge. Like bodybuilder huge. I bet of his 220 pounds 6'2" he has no fat on him. Anyway I am 5'3" and 110 pounds. But we both have the brown hair and eyes. I live in Forks Washington with Emmett, my mom Renee and my dad Charlie. My mom is a lawyer and my dad the police chief of good old Forks.

So I got ready for the day and went down to make breakfast for everyone. Once it was done I called everyone down. Of course Emmett was the first one down and as soon as he walked into the kitchen he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett I can't breathe."

He dropped me in a chair chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry Bellarina. But we are going away to Chicago today aren't you happy. Collage woo!!"

I started laughing at Emmett and when my parents walked in I was almost on the floor I was laughing so hard. I mean it wasn't even that funny. But with Emmett everything is hysterical.

"Bella are you okay sweetie?"

My mom asked me and I finally got my laughing under control. Just as I was about to answer her the door flew open to revel Jacob and his dad Billy. Billy and Charlie have been friends for years. So when we were little and they fished together Emmett and I always had to play with Jacob. Emmett doesn't like him but I think he is tolerable. I was finished eating so I went to my room to make sure I had everything. A few minutes later Jake knocked at my door.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and he walked in and sat on my bed. He sat there and stared out my window for like five minutes until I finally said something.

"Did you come up here for something Jake?"

He looked up at me and nodded. Then he looked back to the window.

"I did actually I mean your going to collage in Chicago. I'm going to miss you a lot. I know if you stayed we could've had something good."

I stood there and gawked at him. I had no idea he felt this way and I definitely don't feel the same. He Got up and stood in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and took and deep breath.

"Bella I have been in love with you for the last five years and I can't loose you. You mean everything to me and I want you so bad."

Oh my god this is so sweet yet so creepy. I mean Jake is like a brother to me so this is not going to work. Just then he leaned down and kissed me. I pushed him away as hard as I could and he finally let go. He stepped back and smirked.

"See I knew you would like it."

He was about to lean in again but before he did I managed to screech Emmett's name. They next thing I know my door is slammed open.

"Get off my baby sister you dog!"

He grabbed Jake and pulled him out of my room. I heard the front door slam close and Jake howl in pain then a car door slamming closed and tires screech out of the driveway. I sat on my bed and a few minutes later Emmett came up and knocked on my door.

"Bells are you okay?"

I nodded and he walked out knowing I needed to be alone. It all happened so fast. And how did Emmett get here so fast? I suppose he is on his guard for this kind of stuff when I have boys in my room, which is not often. I mean the only boys that have been in my room are Jake and Nick. Nick is my best friend. We have been friends since second grade. We have been there for each other through everything. I'm really going to miss him. He moved to Seattle with his girlfriend Elizabeth for collage so I won't be able to see him a lot. When I made sure everything was packed I walked downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch with Emmett watching the Food Channel. Charlie was gone. I assume he went to bring Billy home since Jake took off like a bat out of hell.

"Bella honey are you alright? Jacob didn't hurt you did he?"

My mom got up and started looking me over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine mom. When are we leaving for the airport?"

She nodded and sat back down.

"We are leaving as soon as your father gets back so go get your stuff and put it in Emmett's car."

I nodded and walked back to my room. I grabbed my two bags of clothes and walked to Emmett's 2008 Dodge Charger. You see my mom being a very successful lawyer we were pretty well off. So basically Emmett and I got anything we wanted. We weren't spoiled or anything and we definitely didn't let it go to our heads but we were good with money. I put my bags in the trunk as my dad pulled up in the driveway. I waved and ran to my room to get my carryon and my purse. I threw my wallet, I-phone, and my I-pod in my purse and walked out. I threw on my Converses and got in the car. You see we were flying down first and then our parents were having our cars and the rest of our boxes shipped later this week. A few minutes later Emmett got in the driver's seat, my dad in the passenger seat and mom in the back with me. We drove to the airport, grabbed our bags and got out. After all the security and stuff Renee started to cry.

"Oh I'm going to miss you kids so much. You better call everyday and email me and come for the holidays. Oh my babies!"

She started to cry hysterically so Emmett and I went up and hugged her.

"We will call and email and visit every chance we get mom. We love you."

We finished our goodbyes and got on the plane. I was sitting by the window with Emmett next to me. I took out my I-pod and soon drifted to sleep. This is going to be a long flight.


	2. Mickey?

Okay I'm sorry about my last chapter it had a lot of mistakes that I didn't realize until after I posted it

**Okay I'm sorry about my last chapter it had a lot of mistakes that I didn't realize until after I posted it. So I will try and look it over more before I post it at least until I get a beta. Well last time I forgot the disclaimer so I am going to put it in this chapter for my whole story cause if I don't then I know I'm going to forget in later chapters. If I have it for my whole story in one spot then all will be good.**

**I would like to thank RoGueSurfer for being the only****one that replied. Well on with chapter two. Oh and I forgot to mention I have pictures on my profile for this story. Also there is a poll open so go vote on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never be any means own Twilight or its affiliated characters. Also I do not own Subway or Taco Bell. But I do own Nick and Elizabeth from chapter 1.**

**Bella Pov:**

"Bella. Bella wake up!"

Someone was whining in my ear. Emmett I'm sure. I ignored him and rolled me head the opposite direction of his voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass up before I start tickling you."

I shot right awake and Emmett grinned. I know tickling doesn't sound like much of a punishment but with Emmett it is. I glared at him and got comfortable in my seat. I am so glad I wore comfortable clothes today. I am wearing an **Abbey Dawn Striped Lurex Polo and Abbey Dawn Lightning Bolt Capris that say 'Rock it' on them. They are just so comfortable.**

**"What do you want Emmett?"**

**  
I asked harshly because I was still tired. He looked a little frightened at first but then recovered himself. I am very proud of myself for making Emmett scared.**

**"Oh we are landing in five minutes for our layover. It's a quick one though we will only be there for half an hour. So can we get some real food at the airport?"**

**I nodded and he smiled. Leave it to Emmett to get all excited over food. A few minutes later we were landing. Emmett and I got off the plane and walked to the airport food court. Emmett and I split after finding a table to go get food. I decided on a six-inch turkey sub from Subway. I was standing in line when this blond baby faced kid walked up to me.**

**"Hi I'm Mike Newton. **Is your name Mickey? Because you're so FINE!"

Were the first words out of his mouth. I stood there stunned and then just decided to ignore him but he was relentless.

"Well then is your last name Campbell? Cause you're mm mm good!"

I continued to ignore him and finally it was my turn. I ordered and paid. I started walking back to the table but the kid followed me tapping my shoulder and touching my waist. This is getting really creepy. I saw the table and Emmett. He looked up and I sent him a pleading glance. He looked worried then covered it with fury when he saw what was bothering me. He got up and started walking over.

"Um excuse me what are you doing to this poor girl?"

He asked harshly but Mike didn't even look up.

"I really don't think that is any of…."

He trailed off finally looking up at Emmett. I stifled a giggle and ducked under his arm to get to Emmett. Emmett made a scram signal with his hand and the kid took off. I gave Emmett a hug and we walked back to the table.

"Emmett promise me when we get to Chicago and you see Rose that you won't use any pick up lines. Not that you need to since you already have her but still don't."

He laughed and nodded taking a bite of his taco from Taco Bell.

"What lines did he use on you?"

I looked up at him and started laughing. He had taco sauce all over his cheek and his nose. How he got it on his nose I will never know. I handed him a napkin which he took and wiped his face.

"Um his first was 'Is your name Mickey? Because you're so FINE!' Then there was 'well then is your last name Campbell? Cause you're mm mm good!' That was just before I found you so he didn't get to three."

Emmett's booming laugh rang throughout the food court so naturally everyone turned to look at us. I felt the familiar blush creep up on my cheeks. Usually I can control it but when Emmett embarrasses me even unintentionally I blush. We finished eating just before they called for our plane. We boarded and found our seats. After we took off I fell back asleep. I felt someone poking my arm and snapped my eyes open. Emmett was poking my arm and laughing.

"Bella we are landing in five minutes. You slept through this whole flight basically. You are never going to get to sleep tonight."

He was finding to much humor in this situation. So I decided to retaliate.

"Yeah well if you don't stop making fun of me I'll tell Rose and all you'll get is sleep."

He gasped and I smirked. Then I pulled my seatbelt on and got ready for our new life in Chicago.

**AN:**

**I won't be able to write again till Monday cause I'm at my dad's so please read and review.**


	3. Best friends forever? Absolutly!

Okay I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday

**Okay I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday. I told some people that I would have this chapter posted yesterday but it was a holiday and my mom was home. So since she was home I was only on the computer to check my mail. I didn't have enough time to write a chapter sorry. One more thing you are going to meet Alice and Rose in this chapter. I'm not going to describe them cause you all know what they look like just give Rose blue eyes and Alice green eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter.**

**Bella Pov:**

The plane landed and Emmett and I got off and got our bags. My car had been shipped a couple days before so we went to pick it up. We got to car place and the lady at the counter just ignored us. Emmett got frustrated and started ringing the little bell thing repeatedly until she looked up. I held back a giggle and took out my driver's license.

"Hi were here to pick up my car."

I said sweetly hoping she would stop glaring at Emmett and listen to me so I could finally have my car. She finally looked over at me and grabbed my driver's license. She started typing something into the computer and then printed something out.

"I need you to sign this confirming you paid by credit card."

She handed me the paper and a pen I nodded and signed. I handed it back to her and she handed me my keys.

"Your car is in lot 2 row 15."

I thanked her and grabbed Emmett's arm. We grabbed our bags and went to find my car. When I saw it I started jumping up and down. Emmett chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. I love my car I got it for my 18th birthday. It's an Aruba Blue Audi TT Coupe. **(Pics on profile.) **We put or stuff in the trunk and got in. I typed to schools address into my GPS and we were off. When we got to the school we got our room numbers and separated to find our rooms. Emmett said he would come over and see how I was doing when he found his. I nodded and he kissed my cheek and left. I walked to my dorm and took the elevator to the top floor or the 7th floor. When I got there I realized there was only one door in the hallway it was mine. I walked in and was jumped on by a blur of yellow and pink.

"Rose!"

She got off of me and helped me up. She had the biggest smile on her beautiful face. She was wearing black short shorts and a navy blue tank top with lighter blue lace on the top and bottom. Both were from Hollister. She completed the outfit with navy blue flip flops from Old Navy. All together it was very cute.

"Oh my god I have missed you and Emmett so much this week. I should have just come with you guys instead of coming first. But since I did come first I recommended that you be my roommate. We also have another roommate he name is Alice she is really nice. She should be back soon she went to get Starbucks."

"Rose I've missed you too this is great that we get to be roommates I mean you practically lived at my house anyway but still now its official."

I hugged her and then the door opened. Alice I assume came bounding in. She was wearing a green shirt and a jean mini skirt with holes all from Hollister also. She finished her outfit with black Ugg boots, again really cute outfit. She was carrying a bag from Starbucks. She still hadn't seen us but then again we were a little hidden behind the wall.

"Rose I got your muffin."

She sang as she walked to what I assumed was the kitchen. When she saw Rose wasn't there she finally walked to where we were. When she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks. After she regained her composer she ran into my arms. I stood frozen for a minute then I hugged her back.

"You must be Bella Rose has told me a lot about you. I can tell all three of us are going to be best friends for ever and ever."

She pulled back and held me at arms length. She was shorter then me but only be a half an inch. She looked me up and down then smiled.

"I love your outfit. You are so pretty. You just have to meet my brother you to would get along great. Rose told me you are here for singing. My brother is here for music composition. See you two already have so much in common."

She was talking so fast that I could barely understand her. I looked to Rose for help and she gave me an amused smile.

"Alice calm down Bella just got off a plane I'm sure she is tired. Let's let her get some sleep and maybe if you ask well she sleeping maybe she'll let you look at all her clothes."

Alice let go of me and started jumping up and down with a pout on her face. I nodded and pointed to my bags. She squealed and ran over. Rose and I laughed and then Rose showed me around the room before she showed me to my room. It turns out there was only one door in the hall because this room took up the entire floor. Rose said there were only two rooms in the entire campus that were like this. My room is beautiful the walls are a baby blue with pink, green, and purple dots scattered around on the walls. My bed is a king sized with a green, blue, and pink comforter. But what I loved most about the room was the window. It was a huge window that took up most of the one wall and it had a window seat. The window looked down on a small pond in the courtyard. It is the most beautiful view I have ever seen. My room also had a walk in closet, a dresser, a desk, and a couch sitting in front of the plasma TV on the wall. I didn't even bother changing I just crawled under the cover and before I fell asleep I was thinking about what Alice said about being best friends. It is true I hope, I would love to be best friends with the two of them for ever. Then I fell asleep.

**That's chapter three. Remember to read and review. The pictures of the car and clothes are on my profile also go check out my poll.**

**RosesRCold**


	4. Speachless Emmett? No!

Okay so I got my 5 reviews

**Okay so I got my 5 reviews. Thank you to all that did. I am now doing my end of the bargain. Also I promise not to do that review thing again I will always update when I have time. But now that school is here (tomorrow) it's going to be harder but alas I will try my best. Now on to the 4****th**** chapter. Oh by the way for reason in later chapters I am changing Edward's birthday to June 17****th**** instead. Please don't kill me.**

**Bella Pov:**

"Bella I came to see how you are getting settled! Rose baby I've missed you so much!"

I was awoken by Emmett running in the door screaming. Thank god Rose is here maybe he will leave me alone for the time being. I mean I love my brother but how can he have so much energy? He didn't sleep at all on the plane and he is not even tired. Oh how I envy him so much.

"Hi to you too Emmett but you need to quiet down Bella is trying to get some sleep. She's had a long day and I think she might be getting sick."

Me getting sick? I don't think so I am as healthy as anything. I haven't gotten sick in years. Could she be right? I don't feel sick. Well I better go save Rose from Emmett anyway 'cause I'm not getting back to sleep any time soon. I got up and walked into the living room. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Emmett looked up when I walked in. He smiled when he saw it was me then he jumped off the couch and pulled me into a hug. Rose giggled and stood up.

"Emmett put her down it looks like she is going to pass out."

He set me on the floor and then Rose came and gave me a hug. She put her hand on my forehead I'm guessing she is checking to see if I have a fever. I pulled away quickly.

"I'm not getting sick Rose. Don't jinks me okay. I've just been tired lately from the moving and stuff okay so stop fussing over me please."

She nodded but still looked reluctant. Then she smiled and had a smug smile on her face. I backed away toward the kitchen.

"Well now that I know you're not sick I'm sure Alice will be happy. She has been dying to introduce you to her brother Edward."

Emmett looked confused then he finally got what she was saying.

"There is no way in hell my baby sister is dating. She is not old enough and no boys are good enough for her. Wait did you say Edward, as in Edward Cullen? He is my roommate. Oh he is awesome you can date him Bella."

Oh great now my own brother is against me. I was about to say some thing when the door flew open.

"Bella, Rose come on we are meeting up with Jasper and Edward like right now. Oh you have a friend over. Hi I'm Alice Cullen."

She ran up and gave Emmett a hug. He stood there shocked. I think he didn't want to crush her I mean Alice is pretty tiny. I think Emmett and Alice will get along great though they are both very energetic and bubbly.

"Um Alice this is my brother and Rose's boyfriend Emmett."

She pulled away and looked him up and down the same way she did with me. Then she smiled approvingly and let him go.

"Well Emmett it's nice to meet you. Are you and Bella twins cause if you are that is so cool because my brother and I are twins also. We look nothing alike except for our eyes but that's about it and he is to calm nothing like me he is just so dull. But maybe Bella can fix that. Oh you should come meet my brother and my boyfriend Jasper. I'm sure you guys will be best friends just like Bella, Rose, and I. Come on guys were going to be late."

Wow she said all of this is like two breaths. She grabbed mine and Rose's hand and pulled us out the door with Emmett following. He was still a little shocked by Alice I'm guessing. It does take a lot out of you when you meet her that's true but enough to make _Emmett _ speechless.

"Alice I think you are the first person beside Rose to make Emmett speechless. It's amazingly quiet Alice I love you. You are a miracle worker, that is the reason I have been tried Rose."

I said pointing to Emmett. Rose and Alice laughed and Emmett pouted. We finally made it to Starbucks and Alice stopped. She was looking through all the tables searching for something. When she found what she was looking for she pulled us to the table. When we got there a honey blond guy that could have been Rose's twin stood up.

"Hello Alice, Rose. I see you've made some new friends. I'm Jasper Whitlock Alice's boyfriend."

He shook mine and Emmett's hands.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett. He is usually talkative but your girlfriend left him speechless it's unbelievable really."

"She's right I've talked to him once and he is like a guy version of Alice. Well at least you know if you ever decide you like guys better you have Alice as a guy."

I looked to the table to see who was talking and I gasped. He was beautiful. He has green eyes and a bronze shade of hair very unusually. This had to be Alice's brother Edward. Everyone was laughing at his comment but I just stood there like an idiot looking at him. He must have noticed because he looked up and smiled a heart warming crooked smile. Then he stood up and walked toward me.

"Hello I'm Edward."

"Hi I'm Bella."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I looked down and blushed. I turned around and the rest of them were looking at us. Rose and Alice were smug and Jasper and Emmett probably didn't know what to think. We were then interrupted by someone yelling.

"Hey Mickey Campbell! You never did tell me your name babe. If you don't I'll just keep calling you that."

**Well chapter 4 left on a cliff hanger. I think most of us know who it is already so it's not really a cliff hanger but still. Okay so we now have Edward and Jasper introduced. Read and review. And check out my new poll that I just put up today**

**RosesRCold**


	5. Girlfriend?

Okay I said I would update when ever I could so here is chapter 5

**Okay I said I would update when ever I could so since I have school tomorrow I thought I would end my summer with two chapters in one day. So here is chapter 5 enjoy.**

**Bella Pov:**

I turned around to face the annoyance and came face to face with Emmett's back. I turns out Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stepped in front of me before I turned around. Alice and Rose were looking back and forth between us and the kid in confusion. Then Rose stepped next to me.

"Bella what is going on."

I looked up at her and smiled warily. Alice stepped on my other side to listen.

"Oh when we were at the airport Emmett and I had split up to get food and this guy came up to me and started hitting on me. I ignored him and walked away but he just followed me. Then when Emmett saw he came and rescued me but apparently that guy just doesn't give up. I don't know what Edward and Jasper are doing though."

Alice smiled knowingly. What she knew I don't know but I was going to find out.

"Alice what are you smiling for?"

"Well my dear Bella Jasper obviously sensed something wrong and stood to help Emmett. And my dear brother just has a little crush on someone and he doesn't want her to get hurt. Oh by the way that's Mike Newton he goes here and Edward hates him cause he is a player and uses women for his own disposal. It's actually really vile."

I turned to the boys or well their backs and thought about what Alice had said. Could Edward really like me? I really hope so.

"What do you want Mike?"

Edward hissed at him. Wow I never thought he could sound so mean. It was for lack of a better word hot.

"This doesn't concern you Cullen so back off I'm here to talk to the ladies."

Edward turned toward me and smiled.

"Bella just do me a favor and play along."

I nodded but I had no idea what he was talking about. He turned back to Mike.

"Well Mike one of those ladies is his girlfriend. The other is his girlfriend and my sister. And the last is my girlfriend and his sister so I think it does concern me."

He pointed to Emmett first and then Jasper and then he pointed to Emmett again and I gasped slightly at what he said. Only loud enough for Rose and Alice to hear. I looked at them and both of them had smug looks on their faces.

"Oh this so isn't over Cullen. You can count on that."

"Oh I do think it is over Newton. You are going to leave these girls alone or _I'm _going to kick your sorry little ass and then I'll let Emmett and Jasper have a turn."

Mike glared at them then quickly walked away. The boys waited till he had left the store and then turned to us. Emmett had a goofy smile on his face and Jasper had a grin.

"Did you see his face when you threatened him Edward? It was priceless I wish I had a camera."

Alice giggled and everyone looked at her. She held up her phone and there was a picture of Mike's terrified expression on her screen.

"I just sent it to everyone I know including you guys well except Bella and Emmett because I don't have your numbers. But yeah everyone in my phone book got that picture and trust me a lot of them go to this school so I'm positive he will get made fun of a lot."

She giggled and Jasper pulled her into a kiss. Emmett was practically on the floor laughing at her prank and Edward was holding back a smile himself. Rose was trying to get Emmett off the floor so Edward walked over to me. I smiled at him which he returned with that wonderful crooked smile of his.

"Thanks for that he just wouldn't leave me alone. And let me tell you if you don't kick his ass I will."

His musical laugh rang throughout the coffee shop. Gosh he was so perfect in every way.

"You are Emmett's sister."

This sent Emmett on another laughing fit but this time Rose joined him. Jasper and Alice were in their own little world so they didn't hear any of us. This is the perfect way to start my collage life with people I love and having fun. I hope it stays like this forever just the six of us together. Like Alice said best friends for ever and ever.

**Okay chapter 5 is now up. Is this the last of Mike? Who knows? Please review they make my day.**

**RosesRCold**


	6. Muse?

I know it has been a while since my last update and I am so sorry but with school starting and stuff life is just so hectic

**I know it has been a while since my last update and I am so sorry but with school starting and stuff life is just so hectic. Bella will start singing if not in this chapter then in the next one. Review please they make my day at school worth while.**

**Bella Pov:**

We ended up leaving after that without getting anything to eat so we decided to just order pizza. We all walked back to mine, Rose's, and Alice's dorm since it was the closest. When we got there Emmett and Jasper just walked in and sat on the couch. Rose and Alice went in the kitchen to order the pizza and that left Edward and I standing in the hall to the living room. Finally I turned and caught him staring. I smiled and looked down.

"Edward thanks so much for what you did back there. He just couldn't take a hint and like I said before I would have kicked his ass eventually."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. I felt a spark when he touched my hand but dismissed it. He pulled me to the now vacated kitchen and sat me on a chair. He sat in the chair across from me and smiled.

"Let's get to know each other better. I've only met you today but you interest me I want to know everything about you. So what are you going to collage for?"

"Well let's play 20 questions so I get something out of this also. I am here majoring in music with a minor in psychology. What about you?"

"Well I am majoring in music composition with a minor in law. I love to argue ask Alice. Okay my turn. Is Emmett your only sibling?"

"Yes he is. What is your favorite color?"

"I have to say green but brown is looking pretty good because it's the color of your eyes. What is your favorite thing to do?"

"My favorite thing to do is sing. That is my major I just love to do it. What instruments if any do you play?"

He thought about it for a second. He looked like he was debating whether or not he was going to tell me. Finally he smiled.

"Well almost everybody knows I play piano but only Alice, Jasper, and my parents know I can also play guitar. What do you think of Chicago?"

"Well besides that Mike lives here I love it. Tell me about your family."

"Well there is Alice and then my parents Carlisle and Esme. They are not my real parents they are only our adoptive parents. Our real parents died when Alice and I were 7."

Now I feel really bad brining them up. I'm such a jerk I should've never said anything.

"I'm sorry Edward."

I said taking his hand in both of mine. He smiled and but his other hand on top of mine.

"Do you want to talk about them? Tell me what they looked like."

"Okay well Alice and I have our father's eyes and Alice has his hair. I have my mother's hair. My mother was beautiful. My father was a lawyer that is part of the reason I want to be one to follow in his footsteps. That's why I learned to play piano my mother always wanted me to learn so after she died and Carlisle and Esme adopted us I learned."

It was his parents but I was the one crying. I feel like such a big baby. I'm supposed to be comforting him not the other way around since as soon as he saw I was crying he pulled me onto his lap and just hugged me whisper things like 'its okay' and stuff in my ear. Finally I calmed down enough and a sudden inspiration just as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!!"

Apparently it was the pizza and Emmett was hungry. But my sudden inspiration has made me forget about my hunger.

"Come on lets go get some pizza before Emmett get it all."

Edward started to get up setting me in a standing position on the ground.

"You go ahead and save me a piece I have to go do something real quick. He nodded looking a bit glum and I ran away. I ran to my room and grabbed my lyric book. My lyric book is where I write down all the songs that I write. I grabbed a pen and started pouring my heart onto the page. It appears I have found a muse. Like I said collage just keeps getting better and better.

Well chapter 6 is up. Please review. Also if anyone can guess the song that she is writing (It is not my song its by someone else) I will make the first person to guess a small character in the next chapter.

RosesRCold


	7. Pizza Disaster

**Ok so thanks for being so patient with me I have a very hectic schedule now that schools here so you're just going to have to bear with me. The first person to guess the song was danisu20 so congrats. Also please pm me so we can make you a character. One more thing before I start the chapter thank you to all that have reviewed and keep it up. Now on with the chapter. **

**Bella Pov:**

After I finished writing I walked back into the living room and almost turned back around. Emmett had a piece of pizza stuck to his forehead and a confused look on his face. Rose, Alice and Edward were cracking up and Jasper was glaring at Emmett.

"Um should I ask what happened or just let my imagination run wild?"

Edward's head snapped up and his laughing sobered when he heard me. He handed me a plate with two slices of pizza and then scooted over on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and smiled at him.

"Well Bella your brother was being an idiot so I told him to stop or I would throw a piece of pizza at him and of course he didn't believe me and continued so I threw it at him."

Jasper calmly explained to me. Him explaining of course got Rose and Alice laughing again but Edward just sat and stared at me. Alice noticed and stood up and Edward followed. They walked to her room and shut the door.

**Alice Pov:**

When Jasper threw the pizza at Emmett oh that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. No I correct myself Emmett's face when Jasper actually threw the pizza was the funniest thing in the world. Then Bella came in and everybody calmed down at least until Jasper explained to her then we started up again. At least Rose and I did. I looked over to Edward and he just sat and stared at Bella. That boy has it bad. I stood up and Edward followed suit. We walked to my room and I shut the door behind us.

"Alright Edward just admit that you have the biggest crush on Bella. And don't try and deny it because I know all."

He sat on my bed and looked up at me.

"I don't have a crush on her I think I'm in love with her."

I think my mouth actually dropped open. I don't know whether it is from his confession or from him not denying anything like I thought he would.

"Well then do something! Ask her out or something don't just sit there and stare at her you idiot. You are going to ruin something really good if you don't act fast. Plus there's the little Mike Newton problem that we have."

"I know I have to do something but I don't know if she feels the same and I don't want to look like and idiot if I ask her out and she just wants to be friends. I don't think I could handle that."

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Take it from me Edward she feels the same way about you so don't worry so much and just ask her already."

I hugged him and then walked out of the room. I walked back to the living room and sat next to Jasper who pulled me into a hug. The phone rang and Bella got up to get it.

**  
Bella Pov: **

The phone rang shortly after Alice returned minus Edward. I got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello I'm looking for and Isabella Swan?"

"This is she. How may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Miss. King I am the musical director of the collage. I read your application and called your previous music instructor and she said you were her best student. So on that note I would love to hear you sing because the school is putting on a show for the singers because there are going to be some agents stopping by in about a month."

"I would love to this is so great. Thank you so much for choosing me. When do you want to see me?"

"How is tomorrow at 2:00 pm in the music hall?"

"That's great I'll see you then."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started jumping up and down. I know it's a little immature but I don't care I am so happy. Emmett walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's up kiddo?"

"That was the music teacher she wants me to perform in front of some agents in a month."

Emmett pulled me into a hug and Alice and Rose rushed over to join.

"Yeah that means Jasper, Alice, and I will finally get to hear you sing. Congrats Bella."

After Emmett and the girls released me Edward pulled me into a hug. I could stay in his arms forever.

Well that was chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it. I have a new poll on my profile please vote.

RosesRCold


	8. Fire?

**Hi due to me being away for so long I thought I would 'shower' you with two chapters in one day instead of the usual one chapter…Enjoy chapter 8… One more thing HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****I'm a proud leach lover!!!**

**Bella POV:**

After all the excitement of the phone call Edward said he was going to go hang around campus to think for a little while. I decided to go back to my room and see if I could finish the song I started writing without my muse here. You see I started the song before but I only got the chorus down. So now I need a couple verses to go with it. After I saw that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were going to sit in the living room and watch a movie, I walked to my room. I grabbed my lyric book again and sat at my desk. After about 20 minutes and no results I decided to go for a walk.

"Hey guys I'm going to go see the music hall. I'll be back in a little while. I have my cell if you need anything."

I heard their mumbled agreements and I giggled as I walked out the door. I stopped at Starbucks first and got my black coffee. After I paid and got my coffee I walked around campus looking for the music hall. Eventually I came upon the building. I walked inside and walked down the hallways occasionally looking in the rooms. I got to almost the end of the hallway just before what I assumed was the auditorium when I heard a voice. It was a voice that I already knew. Edward. I walked to the door it seemed to be coming from and peeked inside. He appeared to be alone and he was writing. I can't really say anything cause I talk to myself when I write my songs to see if the words sound right.

"I swear I will never fall in love…"

I stopped listening after that one sentence. Who was I to think he would ever fall in love with me anyway. I continued walking to the auditorium. But I didn't stay long cause I just got a verse for the song. When I got back to the dorm room I headed straight to my room. I once again pulled out my lyric book and started writing.

**Edward POV (Its not going to be long but anything Edward is fine right?)**

I told the others I was going for a walk to clear my mind. I ended up walking to the music building where I went to the piano room. I sat down and played a couple of the easy songs I remember from when I was first learning piano. After a little while I stopped and took out a piece of sheet music. Sudden inspiration struck me. As I started writing down the notes I heard the door open behind me. I looked and of course in walks 'little miss ruin my day' Jessica Stanly herself.

"Eddie! I've missed you so much. How have you been? Are you still in love with me?"

She is the most self centered person I have ever met! How could she even think I'm in love with _her_? I continued to write down the music but still talked to her.

"I swear I will never fall in love and or be in love with you _ever_ Jessica. So stop deluding yourself into thinking that is ever going to happen. But I know someone who likes you…."

I found the perfect opportunity to getting rid of Mike and Jessica _at the same time. _This is perfect plus I actually feel bad for being so mean to her. My mom did raise a gentleman.

"Really?! Who?"

This is easier than I expected.

"Mike Newton."

"Oooo! He's actually not that bad looking…."

She trailed off as she walked out the door no doubt going to look for Mike. Well this is enough excitement for one day. I walked back towards the dorm. As I got nearer I saw fire trucks and police cars. I ran and soon found out they were in front of the girls building…

**Bella POV:**

I wrote a couple verses then put my lyric book away. Just as I was putting it away the fire alarm went off. Not thinking I grabbed my book and ran out of my room. I ran into Emmett who was running into my room I'm assuming to get me. We followed Alice, Rose and Jasper out the door and down to the parking lot. It was not till then that I asked what happened.

"What the hell!"

Rose after a few minutes of everyone looking at me, answered.

"You're goof of a brother decided to see what would happen if you put gas in a candle and it lit the kitchen on fire."

Everyone turned to look at Emmett who had his hands behind his back and was looking at his feet. Finally he looked up.

"Hey Bella what's that you have?"

He tried to get my lyric book but I was pretty fast when it came to that book. I slapped his hand away and he pulled his arm back astonished.

"I was only trying to see!"

He stood there and pouted until the fire trucks showed up then he was jumping up and down like a little kid cause he saw the 'big shiny things.' We were talking to a cop about the incident when Jasper stated randomly:

"Hey look at Edward run!"

We all of course turned to 'look at Edward run' and there he was. He stopped and looked around. I'm assuming he's looking for us so I stood and walked over to him. And for the second time today he pulled me into a hug. I thought I heard him whisper:

"I thought I lost you."

But I couldn't be sure. Plus why would he say something like that? I mean I may be in love with him but I know for sure he only likes me as a friend…

**Well that was chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed and please go vote on my poll.**

**RosesRCold**


	9. Duet? Fer sure!

**Ok I know it has been a while but now I should be updating a lot more well at least till school starts up again but until then…Well enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Converses or The Veronicas**

**Bella POV:**

After the fireman had left and everything had calmed down we all went back to our own rooms 'cause it was getting late and they all wanted to see me sing tomorrow. Rose, Alice, and I went back to our room and I went to my room. I yelled a goodnight to Rose and Alice and soon fell asleep. I was again awoken the next morning by Emmett. I swear if this is going to become daily I will move out. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by not only Emmett but Jasper and Edward also. Edward gasped and Emmett glared. Finally I looked down to see what I was wearing and noticed I never changed before coming to the kitchen so I was still wearing my pajamas. Now I might not sound that bad but my pajamas consisted of a purple tank top and purple short shorts. I blushed the brightest shade of red and ran to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a green and white striped shirt. I threw on a pair of green Converses. I walked back to the kitchen and Alice stood up.

"Bella you were hot! You need to dress like that more often. Better yet don't get dressed at all more often you should just walk around like that!"

After Alice's little speech Emmett and Edward stood up.

"Alice, Bella will not ever leave the house looking like that ever."

"I'm with Edward on that one."

I shook my head as all three of them started arguing. Well Edward did say he likes to argue. I got a glass of orange juice and an apple and watched them argue until finally Rose and Jasper decided to intervene. After that it got really quit.

"So Bella when do you have to go sing and what are you going to sing?"

Rose asked I assume to break the silence because I know I told her yesterday.

"Um I have to be there by 2 and I'm going to sing When It All Falls Apart by The Veronicas."

Alice started bouncing in her seat. Then she stopped and looked at the clock.

"Well Bella it 1:30 now so I think we should start leaving. Oh and by the way love your song choice! I can't wait to here you sing!"

We all laughed and then got up and left. We took our time because we were a little early. It didn't take that long to get there so we went to the auditorium and found seats to wait until she called my name. About ten minutes later Mrs. King called my name and I walked up on stage.

"Hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

She smiled and gestured for me to start. I smiled and began.

I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream

'cause baby

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream

I got to there when she stopped me.

"That is quite enough Miss. Swan. I love it you have a spot and I would like you to join my music class. It's a pretty easy class the only big thing you really have to do is write and perform a song by the end of the quarter. But I must warn you when you do perform it will be in front of most of the school."

"I would love to join your class and as for the singing in front of people thing that won't bother me."

"Okay dear I will be sure to add you to my list and that will but it on your schedule. You have a great day and I will see you next class."

I nodded and walked back to my friends. Emmett has heard me sing before so he wasn't as stunned as the other four. Rose was the first to recover and hugged me after Emmett let go. Alice was next then Jasper and finally Edward.

"Wow Bella that was amazing. We have to do a piece together soon with me playing piano and you singing."

I nodded and smiled. He pulled me into a hug with Alice talking in the background.

"That would be awesome we could have a whole concert for it and have other bands from around the school and we could raise money for charity!"

She continued planning as we were walking back to our room for a late lunch but I tuned her out. I was too caught up in me and Edward working together. As I have said many times before collage is getting better and better. I was content here with all my friends and the only thing missing was my parents.

**Well that was chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed and please read and review…**

**RosesRCold**


	10. Unexpected Visitors

**Wow another update! This is my holiday present to all of my faithful readers 'cause I probably won't be able to update tomorrow for obvious reasons…lol… Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I do however own Elizabeth and Nick…**

**Bella POV:**

After we ate a late lunch we decided to have a fun night before classes start in two days. So everyone came to our room and we watched movies and played games. Eventually we all got tired so the boys left and we all went to bed. I was awoken the next morning not by Emmett but by Edward.

"Bella I thought I would come wake you up pleasantly before Emmett came cause I saw him before I came here and he seemed really excited about something and he was on his way over here."

I smiled and was about to thank him when the door slammed open and Emmett came running in.

"Bella where are you I have great news?!"

I sighed and Edward laughed. Because of what happened yesterday I wore pants and a long sleeve shirt to bed so I stood up and followed Edward out of the room.

"What is so important that you have to come and try to wake me up this early Emmett?"

He looked back and forth between me and Edward before he finally stopped on me and smiled.

"We are going to have some visitors today and you have to come with me to pick them up from the airport. So get dressed and let's go."

He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I figured I had no choice in the matter so I walked back to my room and got dressed. I walked back to the living room and slapped the back of Emmett's head. He stood up and looked me over. He must have decided I was presentable and started walking to the door.

"Oh by the way Edward wanted to come so he's waiting in the car for us. Oh also our stuff came today. I have all your boxes at my room I'll bring them over when we get back."

I nodded and we continued walking to Emmett's car. Of course we have to take Emmett's car cause if we took mine then I would get to drive and we can't let that happen. I mean I love Emmett and all but I hate when he doesn't let me drive 'cause he hates my driving. I got into the back seat behind Edward and he turned and smiled at me.

"So do you have any idea who we might be picking up?"

"The only people that I can think of that might visit us are my parents and I don't think it's them so no, I don't have a clue."

We both laughed and Emmett glared through the mirror. I stuck my tongue at him and he grinned. After that I took my I-pod out and listened the rest of the ride. Edward and Emmett were talking about something but I was to lazy to turn my I-pod off and listen in on their conversation. Soon enough we got to the airport and I jumped out of the car almost falling but Edward caught me.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Okay love birds come on before we miss them!"

Edward stood me up straight and let go. I felt kind of empty without him holding me. But I covered it with a smile and followed Emmett. We stopped at one of the gates but I couldn't see which one so I couldn't even find out where our surprise visitors are coming from. But I found out soon enough when in a crowd of people I saw them. I jumped up and ran into his arms.

**Edward POV: (yay!)**

Having Bella in my arms felt like the best thing ever. I felt so right and I wish I didn't have to let her go but I did. Soon enough the people were getting off the plane and the next thing I know Bella jumped up and ran into the arms of some guy. Jealousy coursed through me but Emmett put a hand on my shoulder.

"It just a friend man calm down, he is here with his girlfriend too."

I nodded but my eyes never left Bella. Soon she stared walking over with two other people. The guy she hugged smiled at Emmett and then turned to me.

"Hey you must be the infamous Edward. Bella has told me all about you. Congratulations on being the on guy that could actually capture Bella's heart but let me tell you if you hurt her I'll kill you. I'm Nick by the way."

Bella blushed and punched his arm. Then he leaned down and she whispered something in his ear. Amusement crossed his face and again she hit him but this time the girl standing next to him also hit him. Then she stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend he is a dork. But he loves Bella well we all do but again we don't want anything to happen to her. I'm Elizabeth."

Well Nick was a lucky guy Elizabeth seems sweet, she's beautiful, not as beautiful as Bella but a close second, and he seems to love her and her him. It's the perfect relationship that Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper have but that I have never had and hopefully will have with Bella. That's all I want out of life anymore. To love Bella and to have Bella love me back.

**Well chapter 10 there it is. And there was a little Edward POV in there just for the holidays…lol…And you now know what Edward want (as if you guys didn't already know!) lol…Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please read and review!**

RosesRCold


	11. Catching up

**I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I totally forgot that me and my friends were having a little get together because the day I was supposed 2 update was the one month anniversary of a good friend of mine leaving us (for lack of a better term to describe it with out really saying the actually words.) And then school started back up so I haven't had a lot of time. Anyway I'm sorry to say that this won't be a long chapter but starting after this I will try to update more often and make longer chapters. And now chapter 10. One more thing thank you for all the people that reviewed if I didn't respond I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Pizza Hut**

**Bella POV:**

After we all got acquainted we all got in Emmett's car and made our way back to the dorms. Me, Nick, and Elizabeth chatted happily the whole way back and Emmett and Edward were having a heated discussion about something but I couldn't hear them because they were talking to low. Soon enough we made it back and all went to my room since Elizabeth and Nick were staying there and plus Elizabeth wanted to see Rose and meet Alice and Jasper. So we got there and the squealing was almost too much to handle when Elizabeth saw Rose. We decided since it was to late to cook and Liz and Nick wanted to know more about everyone we were going to eat out tonight. Emmett wanted to pick the restaurant since he planed the whole have Nick and Liz show up to surprise Bella thing. So we ended up going to Pizza Hut. We got our table and a waitress came over to get our drink orders, she was older but not that old and as soon as she got to our table she commented.

"Aww it's nice to see young couples all hang out together. You are all so cute together."

Everyone thanked her except me and Edward who weren't a couple. She took our drink orders and walked away. We all decided on three large pizzas just because Emmett was here and well so was Nick. Soon enough our food came and we were all talking and laughing.

"So Bella I heard about that whole Jake thing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah he heard about it and made us take a quick stop in Forks so he could pay him a visit. That boy's face will forever be messed up."

Emmett came him a high five and Liz shook her head. The rest of the table looked confused.

"How did you find out about it Nick? It wasn't even really that big of a deal nothing bad happened."

"My ass nothing bad happened! That's not what I heard from Emmett… Oops I didn't say that."

"Thanks for ratting me out Nick! Now we're both going to get in trouble are you happy?!?"

"Well at least it not just me so yes I am happy!"

They glared at each other than started laughing.

"I can't believe you told him Emmett!"

Rose held up her hand to silence everyone and yes everyone did silence.

"Okay someone needs to tell me what is going on right now before someone gets hurt."

"Okay so the day we were leaving…"

"Emmett!"

I cut him off but Rose reached over Edward and but her hand over my mouth.

"Continue Emmett."

"Anyway so we were getting ready to leave and Jake and Billy stopped by to well I guess Jake wanted to say goodbye. Anyway Bella went up to her room to get something and Jake followed her. I heard them talking then Bella yelled my name. So I ran up the stairs to her room and Jake is trying to kiss her. So I grabbed him and dragged him down stairs and threw him out of the house he took off in the car like a bat out of hell. So I walked back up to Bella and it turns out he kissed her once and he was trying again. God only knows how far he would've gone if she hadn't called my name."

I licked Rose's hand and she finally let go with a look of disgust whether it was from the story or my spit I don't know. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled up at him and he smiled back but I could see something in his eyes like he wanted to protect me it was the same look Nick and Emmett got sometimes with Rose and Liz. But why Edward with me? Does he like me? After that we all got pretty silent and finished our food. We got done and paid then we got in our cars and headed home. The boys stayed for a little while but then Emmett decided he wanted to get my boxes out of his room and all the boys left to help him. All us girls were sitting in the living room talking.

"Bella how come you didn't tell me about Jake?"

"Rose I didn't tell you because I thought it was nothing big and I just wanted to forget about it all together. I'm never going to see him again and I just want to focus on my singing and my friends and nothing else."

"And Edward."

"What are you talking about Liz?"

"Oh come on don't even try to hide it I know you to well. You like Edward and Edward likes you so what is the problem? Why don't you two just get together all ready?"

"Because neither of them will admit that they like the other that's why."

"Well Alice if you want me to prove that theory wrong I like Edward there I said it. And trust me I will eventually tell him."

The boys walked in with me stuff so we couldn't continue the conversation. And after they dropped my stuff off they decided they were tired and wanted to go to bed and we followed suit because classes start tomorrow. So we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review.**

**RosesRCold**


	12. Love and classes

**I am so so so sorry! I know I told some readers that I would update last week but its been pretty busy. I met the most amazing guy which I know does not give me reason not to update and I'm sorry I'm making excuses. So on with chapter 12.**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up earlier than everyone else so I got ready and decided to make breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out everything I needed when I heard a faint knock at the door. Puzzled I went to answer it before it woke anyone up. I opened the door and was surprised to find Edward at the door with a bag.

"Oh good morning Edward, I didn't think anyone else would be up this early."

I let him in and he went to the kitchen with me following before he said anything.

"Sorry I just didn't want to wake anyone. I didn't think you would be up but I was bored and decided to see anyway. And I brought bagels."

He held up the bag and smiled. I smiled and motioned for him to lay the bag on the table. He did and then sat down.

"I was just about to make breakfast. You can sit and watch if you'd like."

"Actually if you don't mind I'd like to help."

I smiled and shrugged. He stood up and turned on the stove.

"Wouldn't you like to know what I'm cooking first?"

He nodded and turned to me with a heartwarming smile on his face.

"Well I thought eggs, bacon, and pancakes since Emmett will most likely be here and I have to make the most food I can. Plus with the bagels you brought that completes breakfast. If you want to help you can do the bacon if you could please."

"Of course Bella. Oh that reminds me I have something for you. I guess your brother must have dropped it when he was getting your stuff yesterday and forgot about it. I just thought you would like it back."

H took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it and instantly regretted it. It was a picture of me, Jake, Nick, Liz, and Emmett last summer. Jake was on the end so I tore his picture off and threw it in the garbage. Edward stood in front of me bewildered. I can't really blame him he didn't know who Jake was but Emmett did and that's probably why he 'forgot' to give it to me. It used to be one of my favorite pictures we were at the beach and the sun was shining and we were all so happy. There was another one somewhere that also had Tyler in it. Tyler is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for about two months before I found out he was cheating on me with Lauren. But I broke up with him and then Emmett and Nick got a hold of him and that was the last I ever saw of him. No I'm not saying Emmett and Nick did something stupid but we had just gotten out of high school and it was summer then we moved here so I never gave him the chance too see me. He did come to my house one time when Emmett and Nick were out but Liz was with me and told him off before I could get to the door. I do love my friends I don't know where I would be without them.

"Thank you Edward I probably would not have gotten it back if not for you."

"Can I ask why you ripped that guy off or not?"

"Um well that was Jake."

His eyes got dark as soon as I said the name and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella if I had known I wouldn't have done that. Please forgive me"

"Edward there is nothing to forgive you didn't know. Its fine now if you don't mind we should start breakfast before Emmett gets here."

He laughed and let me go. We both got to work on breakfast and just as we were finishing everyone started waking up and then Emmett and Jasper showed up. Emmett must've smelt the food and came running into the kitchen. First he pulled me into a hug then he greeted Edward and grabbed a plate. He pilled his plate with food and sat down while everyone else got their food. We all eventually sat down and started eating. Emmett finished his food and was getting up to get a second plate when something must've clicked because he turned to me and Edward.

"Edward how long have you been in Bella's dorm room? You didn't sleepover did you because you were here awfully early if you helped Bella cook all this?"

Everyone at the table turned to look at us and I turned bright red. Alice had a smirk on her face like she knew something we didn't. Rose had her head tilted to the side, Liz had a smile and Nick was frowning. Jasper was confused. Finally Edward answered.

"I was up early this morning and I got bored so I came to see if anyone was awake and Bella was so I decided to help her make breakfast."

Emmett narrowed his eyes but seemed to except the story but Nick was a different story. He stood up and asked Edward if he could speak with him. Edward stood up and followed him into the next room. I shrugged and continued eating.

**Edward POV:**

I got up and followed Nick into the living room. He sat down and motioned me to do also. I sat in the chair furthest from his. He must've noticed this because a smirk formed on his face.

"Edward I like you and Bella likes you. But let me tell you I can almost as bad as Emmett when it comes to Bella. Plus I'm a little more cautious then Emmett and I see a lot more then he does. That's why I called you in here. You are in love with Bella."

I could feel my eyes widen and my breath hitch, it was like meeting Bella all over again.

"And why exactly would you say that?"

"Well Edward the way you look at her gives it away plus the way you act around her. You have to remember I was there once. But I will tell you again if you hurt her you will end up like all the others."

He got up and walked back to the kitchen. I wonder what he meant by others? I guess I'll ask Rose later. She seems like the only one that would tell me. This whole thing is confusing me. I kind of knew I was in love with her but for someone other than Alice to point it out it just hit a little harder. Maybe I should talk to Bella about it.

**Bella POV:**

After about ten minutes Nick came back and sat down next to Liz. He whispered something in her ear and continued eating. A few minutes later Edward came in and sat next to me and stared and the table. After everyone got done eating Alice made Emmett and Jasper do the dishes so they could fix my hair and makeup. Alice dragged me into her room with Rose and Liz following. She sat me down in the chair she had in front of her mirror. Rose and Liz worked on my hair and Alice did my makeup. After about and hour of torture they finally let me look and I must admit I looked good. Rose and Liz curled me hair and put it up in a cute ponytail and Alice made my makeup match my clothes which were green.

"Hey Bella have I ever told you green is Edwards favorite color?"

"I don't think you have Alice but now I know."

Alice giggled and pulled me out of the chair and into the living room. All the boys looked up and Edward gasped.

"Wow Bella you look great!"

"Thank you Edward."

Emmett and Jasper stood up and grabbed their bags. Me, Alice and Rose did also.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay? I feel really bad about leaving you here alone."

"Bella we will be fine get to class."

I gave them both hugs and followed everyone out the door. We all had our first class together. So we all walked in and found a seat. The day basically went like that except the rest of my classes I was alone. The class before lunch was the worst though. I walked in and took my seat at the back of the room and began doodling in my notebook and ignored everything around me that's why I didn't notice when two people sat on either side of me until someone called my name. I looked at both the people and almost took off out of the class. Why did I have to get stuck in a class for an hour and forty minutes with them? What did I ever do wrong?

**Well that was chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed although I left you wit a cliff hanger…**

**Please read and review.**

**RosesRCold**


	13. Lunch and MissHamilton

**Ok sooo sorry I know I haven't updated in a while so I will try to make this one extra long just to make up for it….Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

There sitting on either side of me was Mike and of course to make my life even worse on my other side is Tyler. I mean seriously I didn't even think he was smart enough to get accepted here. He probably on got accepted cause of something his father did. His dad was pretty influential around our state I'm not really sure why but Tyler got whatever he wanted. So that means the rest of my school year is going to be hell. Tyler was the one who called my name and out of habit I turned to him.

"Bella what a surprise I didn't know you were going to this college."

"Cut the crap Tyler you knew I was going to this college because my parents went and told everyone. So I will ask once why are you here."

He looked at me for a second then looked at his desk. After a minute he looked back up at me.

"Okay the truth is Bella I screwed up. We had something good and I want that back."

I narrowed my eyes at him and tapped my fingers on my desk like I was considering giving him a chance.

"Well Tyler after last time I think I'm going to have to say no."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak but the teacher walked in and silenced the class. Tyler turned around in his seat but I figured he wasn't done with me yet. The teacher droned on about what this year was going to be like and I half paid attention. When the class got over I jumped out of my seat and ran as fast as I could without killing myself to the door. I could hear Tyler calling my name but I ignored him. In my haste to get to the cafeteria I ran into someone. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. I looked up to apologize and was surprised to find an amused Edward.

"Are you okay Bella?"

He tried to say it with a straight face while helping me up but he couldn't.

"I'm fine but may I ask what is so funny Mr. Cullen?"

He started laughing and I was momentarily stunned by his musical laugh. I mean I've heard him laugh before but I never listened.

"I'll tell you what is so funny if you tell me why you were in such a rush."

"Then I guess I will never know what was so funny cause I'm not telling."

I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the cafeteria. Just as we were in sight of the building someone started calling my name. I turned around and Tyler was running after us. I started to pull Edward harder so we were walking pretty fast but he was being stubborn.

"Someone is calling you Bella, you shouldn't be rude. Stop and say hi."

"Alright dad, no we can't he's the reason I was in such a hurry now come on please."

He must've heard something in my voice because he stopped completely.

"What did he do to you Bella cause I'm gonna hurt him."

Tyler was now standing in front of us and he glared at Edward then our intertwined hands.

"Is this why you won't come back to me Bella? Because of the no good wannabe, he's not even as good looking as me!"

"May I ask who you are cause you are starting to piss me off."

Wow Edward is hot when he's mad. Okay Bella focus, your ex-boyfriend is here and pissing the guy you like off. Do something!

"Okay Tyler here it is. I don't like you!! After what you did how could I? So do us both a favor and leave me alone before I tell Emmett and Nick that you are here. One last thing Edward is WAY better looking then _you_. Goodbye"

I again grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him the rest of the way to the cafeteria. We found where everyone else was sitting and saw that Emmett was looking around nervously. We walked to the table and the tension eased out of his face.

"Bella where have you been you had me worried Mike had kidnapped you or something."

"I'm fine Emmett I just ran into someone I used to know."

I tried to let it drop but Edward seems to like making my life hell.

"Hey Emmett do you know someone named Tyler?"

"Yes and he needs to go somewhere cause I hate him. That was part of the reason I wanted me and Bella to go to a school far away from Washington."

"Really? Cause I was with Bella when she ran into her old friend and I do recall her calling him Tyler. Then she told him off and we walked away."

Emmett turned to me but I had my head down so I couldn't see him.

"Bella Marie! How come you didn't say anything I would have taken care of him!"

"I didn't tell you cause first of all I just found out and second of all because I handled it already and if he has the balls to came near me again I will be sure you are the first to know."

"Yes I think I can handle that. How did he find you anyway?"

"He's in my class, actually so is my best friend Mike."

Edward's eyes narrowed so I'm guessing he didn't guess this new information and I'm also going to guess neither of them will be in my class tomorrow. Edward just seems like the type of person that can get his way easily not that I'm saying he would use it to his advantage I'm just saying.

"I don't like this Bella can't you switch out?"

"Yeah I could Emmett, but how would that be fair? Why should I let them ruin my college career? I'm going to stay in the class and if they start to become a nuisance then I will get restraining orders and then they will be taken out of the class."

"Okay if you say so Bella. Anyway lunch is almost over. What classes do you guys have next?"

Oh I completely forgot about Rose, Alice, and Jasper. I now turned to look at them and all three of them looked amused. Rose and Alice though looked mischievous. I decided to ignore that fact for now and instead listen to what classes they have next.

"I have art and design."

"I have the history of Mechanics."

"I have history of the Civil War."

"I have the same class as you Rose! What do Bella and Edward have?"

"I have Music Theory."

"And I have Music Theory also."

I am so glad I have this class with Edward! Wait this means he will most likely get to hear me sing. Oh what am I so worried about he has already heard me sing and he's probably going to hear me many more times so this should be fun.

"This is cool Bella, I heard that for one of the projects one of the instrument students and one of the singing students have to pair up and either cover a song or do and original."

"That sounds so fun! I wonder if there is going to be any cute boys in our class I can pair up with."

Edward's face fell and I instantly regretted my joke.

"Edward I was only playing with you. You didn't take that seriously did you?"

"I did actually, I seriously thought you were going to make me work with someone I don't like I was so sad."

We both laughed and then we were startled by the bell. We all jumped up and said our goodbyes and planned to meet at my dorm room after all our classes to go get dinner. Me and Edward walked in silence for the most part sometimes talking about random things. Finally we got to the class and we took a seat near the back. The class filled up and the teacher walked in and stood in front.

"Okay class I'm Miss. Hamilton. I'm not going to tell you this class is an easy 'A' because it is not. This is one of the hardest classes at this college and I am proud of it. I can promise you most of you will either drop this class or I will have you removed by the end of next week. So if you think you won't be able to handle it I suggest you leave right now so you have the chance to get into a class you actually do like early."

There were 32 kids at the start of the class and after the teacher finished her speech 14 of them got up and left so now we are down to 18. After she was sure that was all the people that were going to leave she smiled.

"Okay now that we have gotten rid of the slackers let me tell you more about the class. I wasn't lying when I said this wasn't an easy class but it is easy if you follow instructions and do as you are told. Okay so the first project is one that I usually do last but I want to change it up a bit this year. So there are 18 people, raise your hand if you play an instrument."

About half the class raised their hands. She nodded and they put their hands down.

"Okay now raise your hands if you are a singer. If you already raised your hand for instrument don't raise it again."

She again counted and after she finished she smiled.

"It has never in all my years of teaching equaled out like this. The class is divided perfectly. Okay so for this project one of the instrument kids and one of the singers is going to pair up and work on either covering a song or doing an original. You will have till the end of next week and then we are going to perform them in front of the class. Okay you have the rest of the class to pick your partners and get acquainted."

She sat down at her desk and pulled out a book. Edward turned to me and held out his hand. I shook his hand confused and he smiled.

"Hello I'm Edward it a pleasure to meet you. Would you care to be my partner Bella?"

We both laughed and I nodded.

"I would love to. So what song do we want to do?"

We both thought for a minute. Finally we looked up at each other and smiled.

"I know the perfect song!"

We said simultaneously.

Okay so the song we are going to do is…"

**Okay I know bad spot to end but I kinda sorta don't have a song for them to do so if anyone has any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated please and thank you!**

**3 Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	14. Song choices and rain

**Ok so the poll was very close between 2 songs so I have decided that Bella and Edward will sing the more popular song and then I will somehow incorporate the other song in another chapter later on. I know I didn't leave the poll open long and I'm sorry but there was a lot of people who wanted a new chapter so I wanted to start writing as soon as I could. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

"Okay so the song we are going to do is Iris!"

Surprisingly we both picked the same song, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. We both laughed as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Do you want to go ask the teacher if we can practice or do you not know the words?"

"No I know the words lets go ask."

We walked up to Miss. Hamilton's desk and she looked up from her book.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes Miss. Hamilton, Can we go practice on the piano we already have our song picked out."

Her face lit up, whether it was the fact that we followed directions or that we wanted to practice I have no idea.

"Of course! Go right ahead but try not to make to much noise the other kids are still working."

"Thank you."

We walked over to the piano and Edward sat down. He scooted over on the bench and patted the seat next to him. I hesitantly sat down and once I did I almost lost my breath from being so close to him.

"Okay do you already know how to play it on the piano?"

"Yes it was one of the first songs I learned because I like it so much. Are you ready?"

I nodded and he started to play. Just as it was coming to my time to sing the bell rang. We jumped up and grabbed our bags. This was our last class of the day because it was two periods long we just kind of ignored the first bell. So we were going to go straight to my dorm room and wait for the others. What we didn't expect was the fact that it was storming outside. We walked out the door and got drenched. Edward swore and grabbed my hand he started pulling me toward his dorm which was closer then mine. We eventually got there and he stopped inside the door to the building. He turned to me and started laughing. I stared at him with curiosity until he stopped.

"Are you okay Edward?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand again this time pulling me to what I assumed was his dorm room. We got to his room and he opened the door. By now I was shriving and he must have noticed because he pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my arms up and down with his hands trying to warm me up.

"You're freezing Bella! Hold on let me get one of my shirts you can change into."

He walked away and about a minute later came back with one of his shirts in his hands. He handed it to me and motioned to where the bathroom was. I decided I was to cold to argue with him so I just did as I was told. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I pulled off my wet tee shirt and pulled Edward's over my head it was really big on me but it smelled like him, as weird as that sounds. I also noticed it was green which according to Alice is his favorite color. I squeezed the water out of my wet shirt into the sink and then walked back to the living room. Edward held out a bag for me to but my wet shirt in. I noticed he was also changed and had an umbrella in his hand. He smiled as I walked out and looked down at the shirt.

"It looks way better on you then it ever could on me. I got an umbrella this time so we better go before Emmett thinks I kidnapped you."

"I'll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow. Okay come on."

We started walking outside when he finally said something.

"You can keep the shirt Bella. Like I said it looks better on you then it does me."

"Edward I don't want to steal clothes from you."

"You are going to keep the shirt and that is final."

That ended the discussion and the rest of the way to my dorm we walked in silence besides the pound of the rain on the umbrella. When we got to my dorm Edward opened the door for me and closed the umbrella.

"Thank you for the shirt and for holding the door and for everything that you have done since I met you and I haven't thanked you for."

He was about to respond but the elevator door dinged and a booming voice rang out as the door was opening.

"No I want to know where Edward and Bella are. I knew Tyler was going to do something bad. I shouldn't have listened to Bella."

"Emmett shut up."

"Bella where have you been? Whose shirt is that?!?"

"Emmett just calm down. It was raining when we got out of class and your dorm was closer so we stopped there to get an umbrella and Edward let my borrow one of his shirts because mine was so wet."

"Okay I suppose that makes sense… I'm hungry."

He started walking to the car leaving the rest of us behind laughing at him. Finally after we all stopped laughing we decided we should probably head to the car before Emmett drives away without us. Alice grabbed my arm and told Jasper, Nick, and Edward to go make sure Emmett doesn't drive away without us. Edward handed my the umbrella and followed the boys to the car. Rose laughed as he walked away.

"Alice did you see how dejected he looked when you told him to go with Jasper and Nick? He is absolutely in love with her!"

"I know it's so cute!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

I was so confused and I think that amused Liz because she was laughing hysterically. Me, Rose and Alice just stared at her until she stopped and looked at us. She shrugged and turned to Alice.

"Bella did Edward say you could keep his shirt?"

"Yes after I tried to tell him I would give it back tomorrow. Why?"

They all squealed and I had to cover my ears. I shot them all a dirty look when they finished and they all looked apologetic.

"Bella this proves that he likes you. That is his favorite shirt if he said you could keep it that must mean that you are special to him."

"Oh Alice if its his favorite shirt then I'm going to give it back to him or I'm going to feel bad."

"NO!"

All three of them shouted at the same time.

"What did I do wrong?!?"

"Bella you can't give it back after he gave it to you because that is basically saying that you don't care for him like he cares for you."

Rose and Alice were to busy glaring at me so Liz explained.

"Oh fine then I'll keep it. Can we go eat please I'm starving."

They nodded and we started walking to the cars. There wasn't enough room in Emmett's car so me and Edward decided to take his car. Alice shot me a look which I didn't understand so I ignored her and got in the car. Edward adjusted all the dials turning the heat up and the radio down. We laughed when we heard what was playing though. It was Iris.

"I was very disappointed I didn't get to hear you sing today, Bella."

"Tomorrow maybe."

We laughed and the rest of the way to the restaurant we talked about our duet. Finally we got to the restaurant right behind Emmett.

**Weird place to end I know but I wanted to get this chapter done today.**

**Please read and review!**

**Ashlee aka:RosesRCold**


	15. marriage and suprises

**I am soo sorry to the people who I told I would have this chapter up like two weeks ago…I'm not going to say when I'm going to have the chapters up now because things come up then I feel terrible. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Bella POV:**

Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and thanked him. We followed Emmett and the others into the restaurant and waited to be seated. Eventually we were seated by a kid around our age and he kept giving me funny looks. Edward and Nick glared at him while we sat down but I didn't understand why and I didn't bother asking. At our table we had everyone sitting by their significant other and then me and Edward sitting together. We all ordered our food before the chatting began. As soon as we had ordered and gotten our drinks Emmett decided to be well, Emmett. He took a spoon and nestled it on his nose then took two straws and put them in his mouth to make himself look like a walrus.

"Look guys I'm a walrus with a spoon in its nose!"

We all turned to look at him and Edward and Jasper started laughing hysterically.

"Bella I don't understand how you are so normal with a brother like that!"

Edward eventually choked that out between laughs.

"I really don't know Edward. I actually think we found him being raised by clowns one day and my parents decided to call him my twin."

Emmett's mouth dropped open which caused the straws and the spoon to fall on the table, which in turn caused a loud noise and everyone in the restaurant to stop what they were doing and turn to look at us. I glared at Emmett and I'm positive my face is bright red. Eventually everyone picked up what they were doing and ignored us again. I turned again to glare at Emmett.

"I'm sorry Bella! But you know how I feel about clowns! They are evil and scary and evil and I don't like them!"

After Emmett's little rant we started laughing again. I really don't know how we are related but I love him anyway. He is my big brother. A little while after our little laughing fit our food came. We stopped talking while we ate our dinner and Emmett tried to steal food from everyone's plate. Eventually when he tried to steal from Rose's plate and she slapped his hand away he decided he should stick with his own food. Rose has got that boy trained. I decided the silence was a little weird so I wanted to see if I could get Edward to laugh just to here it.

"Rose I see you have your pet trained well."

They all looked from me to Rose and finally Alice was the first one to get the joke and started laughing.

"She does have Emmett trained pretty well, good call Bella."

Once Alice said this everyone else got the joke and started, well that is everyone except Emmett. He sat and pouted in his little corner. Rose pinched his cheek but he pulled away.

"Oh come on Emmett I was only kidding! Don't be such a sour puss, I mean you can dish it but apparently you can't take it. So man up and take the blow. You should be proud Rose has you tamed that makes you all the more attractive to her."

I winked at Rose and she laughed and kissed Emmett's cheek. I guess he decided I was right because he didn't pull away this time. He stuck his tongue at me and started eating his food again. I shrugged and followed his example. The chatting again stopped as we all finished our food which of course Emmett was the first done and he decided he wanted ice cream so he ordered that. By the time Emmett's ice cream came we had all finished eating so the rest of the boys ordered their dessert but I guess the girls were all to full because none of us ordered anything more. Well the boys ate Nick and Liz sat talking quietly to each other. Finally he nodded and she turned to the rest of the table.

"Okay guys Nick and I have something to tell everyone. We are getting married! He proposed before we came which is part of the reason we agreed to come in the first place, not that we didn't want to see you guys. But yeah we wanted to tell you guys in person."

The table went silent for about five seconds before the screaming started and yes I will admit I was included in that screaming. Me, Rose and Alice jumped up to hug Nick and Liz while the boys just congratulated them.

"I'm soo happy for you guys! Liz I told Nick the day he decided he was gonna ask you out that you were the one for him. See Nick I've been telling you since day one! Liz I'm so glad you will officially going to be part of our tight little 'family' more then you already are!"

"Aww thank you Bella!"

Liz got up to again hug me and when she pulled away we were both crying. In all our excitement I guess we missed the waiter with the check and also Edward paying for the whole thing that is until Jasper tried to pay him.

"Honestly it's fine, it's my gift to everyone okay now dude buzz off."

Edward was smiling the whole time so I guess Jasper got that he was joking when he told him to buzz off. Eventually we decided that it was time to leave when the waiters started putting chairs on top of the tables and when we noticed we were the only people left. We all jumped up, grabbed our stuff and ran to the cars. Again it was me and Edward in his car and everyone else in Emmett's car. Edward opened the car door for me and I thanked him and got in. He smiled and got in the drivers seat. We got back to the dorms before Emmett so we went straight to my dorm room and picked out a movie and started the popcorn for when the others got here.

"So are you happy for Nick and Elizabeth?"

"Yeah I really am. I mean Nick has always been like family to me and when he found Liz it was like a found the sister I lost."

I accidently slipped but I hope Edward didn't catch it which I highly doubt.

"What do you mean 'lost'?"

"Emmett and I had a younger sister. When we were 5 my parents had a baby girl, me and Emmett loved that kid. Her name was Cassadee. The year we met Nick actually we were 10 Cassadee was 5 years old. She was kidnapped, the police found a body a couple months later but they never proved it was her. But I mean who else could it have been?"

I was crying so Edward pulled me into a hug. We heard the front door open so I pulled away from Edward and started to run to the bathroom but then I stopped and walked back.

"Can you not mention it to Emmett he took it harder then I did and I don't want to see him hurt again."

Edward nodded and I again ran toward the bathroom. I made it this time and shut the door behind me careful to look it. I grabbed a wet washcloth and sat on the edge of the tub and started to wash my face of all traces of tears. After a while I decided it would just be easier to take a shower. I turned on the shower and hopped in. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with my pomegranate body wash. After I finished I rinsed off and turned the water off I grabbed my towel and hopped out of the shower. I went to go grab my clothes when I realized that I didn't bring any in the bathroom with me. I unlocked the door as quietly as I could and tried to sneak past the living room with no one hearing me but of course I had to stub my toe which caused my to curse and everyone to look at me. Edward looked blushed and turned away…WAIT! Edward blushed! I gasped and ran to my room. I shut the door behind me and smiled to myself. I made Edward blush! I never thought such a little thing could make me so happy. I threw on my pajamas, grabbed my cell phone and walked back to the living room. I sat on the couch next to Nick and pulled out my cell. I started a new text message to Alice, Rose, and Liz. It says: 'Did you see when I came out of the bathroom and stubbed my toe Edward looked at me then turned away blushing! I made Edward blush!'

I hit send and watched their faces as they all opened their phones at almost the same time. Alice smiled and looked from me to Edward, Rose squealed and Liz gasped. The boys looked at all three of them with confusion.

"It's a girl thing you guys wouldn't get it."

Alice explained. They nodded and turned back to the movie. When the movie got over we all said our goodbyes and went to bed.

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but its spring break so I will TRY and update everyday to make up for it… hope you enjoyed..

3 Ashlee aka RosesRCold


	16. Another girl?

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry for not writing sooner but at least I am writing now.. I will try and continue updating on a regular basis. **

**Bella POV:**

I woke up the next morning and started getting ready for classes when someone knocked on the door. I ran to the door assuming it was Edward and got my hopes up when I opened the door and found Mike.

"What do you want Mike?"

"What no 'good morning sweetie. How are you?'"

I glared at him until Rose came up behind me, grabbed my arm and stepped in front of me.

"Okay I have had enough of your BS Mike. Bella has asked you countless times to leave her alone and still you continue. Now I am going to ask you once to leave her alone if I ever catch you talking to her, looking at her, even thinking about her you will hear from me and trust me you won't like it."

I guess Rose scared him because he decided it was time for him to leave. Rose shut the door and turned to face me. She gave me a hug and walked back to her room to I assume finish getting ready. I did the same and as soon as I closed my bedroom door someone knocked on the front door.

"Bella don't even open your door! I'll get the front door!"

I guess Rose thinks it's Mike again. I followed her directions and finished getting ready before Alice could get to me. When I heard Rose laugh and tell whoever was at the door to come in I figured it was Emmett. But when someone knocked at my bedroom door I figured it wasn't Emmett because well I don't know. He wouldn't have knocked on the front door anyway. So I opened my bedroom door and there stood Edward.

"I thought I would be able to wake you today but I guess I was to late."

"Ha! If you ever show up when I'm still sleeping then you are way to early anyway. I'm usually the first one up."

"What time do you usually get up in the morning?"

I wonder why he wants to wake me up so bad.

"I usually get up around 5:30-6:00 but today I woke up at around 6:45."

"Wow you really do wake up early."

"I know. Well since you are here can you help me pick out clothes before Alice wakes up please?"

He chuckled and walked to my closet. He first walked to the shirts. He grabbed a green shirt but I didn't get a good look at it. Then he walked over to my jeans and grabbed my ripped pair. He laid the outfit on the bed and I walked over to inspect it. The shirt he grabbed turned out to be the shirt that he had given me when mine got wet in the rain. I smiled and picked up the outfit. I walked into my closet and shut the door behind me. I love my closet it is big enough for me to change in and still have room and it has a very bright light. I changed into the clothes that Edward picked out for me and walked out of the closet. He looked me up and down and nodded approvingly. He walked back into my closet and grabbed my green Converses. I sat down and put them on and he smiled.

"Absolutely beautiful. Now come on before Emmett gets her and catches me in your room again."

We both laughed at his comment. I grabbed my school bag and threw my I-Phone, my I-Pod and my wallet in my bag and followed Edward out of my room. We walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Liz and Nick. Both of them were still in their pajamas and Liz was sitting in Nick's lap practically still asleep. I giggled and walked to the fridge to grab an apple. I offered Edward and apple but he declined.

"Bella do you want to take a walk to Starbucks and get coffee for everyone?"

"Of course!"

I jumped up and walked over to Edward. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. I get shivers every time he touches me. I really hope he likes me also. I don't think I could handle him not. We walked out the door still holding hands and we walked to Starbucks. We ordered and paid and then we had to wait for our order to be ready. As we were waiting a girl walked in and squealed when she saw Edward. She ran over and his arm tensed against me. I noticed he dropped my hand as soon as he saw her. She got to him and threw her arms around him.

"Eddie!! How are you sweetie?! I haven't seen you in days!"

"Bella…"

I didn't even wait for him to finish. I walked out the door as fast as I could. I started back to the dorm. When I got there I grabbed my lyric book and left for the Music Hall. I found an empty piano room and walked in. I sat at the piano and opened my lyric book to the song I began with Edward as my muse. My phone started ringing and without looking to see whom it was I shut off my phone. Today I start 's music class and since I was going to sing this song for the class but it was also going to be my way to tell Edward I love him. But now I don't know if I can tell him if he has this other girl. I looked through the book for about 15 minutes until I found another song that I could sing if I had to. After that I realized I was almost late for class but then I also realized that Edward was in my first class. I shrugged and grabbed my school bag placing my lyric book inside it. I walked to my first class and when I walked in all my friends turned to look at me. Edward must not have told them what happened but then I realized he wasn't even in the room. I took my seat next to Rose and Alice and turned toward them.

"Where is Edward?"

"We thought he was with you. Nick and Liz said that you guys went to get coffee."

"We did.."

They didn't get to ask any more questions because the teacher started the class. Half way through the class Edward burst through the door out of breath and beat up. Alice jumped up just as he hit the ground.

**I love cliff hangers and again I'm sorry for waiting so long for this chapter.**


	17. Meet the parents

**I'm trying to make up for not updating in a while so two updates in one day! YAY! Lol Please review!**

**Edward POV:**

Bella and I walked down to Starbucks to get coffee for everyone. I held her hand the whole way down and it felt great. I love little things like handholding and hugs. While we were waiting for our order to be ready Jessica walked in the door. As soon as I saw her I dropped Bella's hand because I didn't want Jessica to make Bella's life a living hell because I like Bella and not her. Jessica saw me and screeched she started running over and threw her arms around me.

"Eddie!! How are you sweetie?! I haven't seen you in days!"

I looked over and saw Bella's face and started to explain but it was too late.

"Bella…"

She walked as fast as she could out the door. I tried to get away from Jessica to go after her but the girl is strong.

"Jessica what happened to going after Mike?"

It worked she pulled away from me and I took off after Bella with Jessica screaming my name. I didn't see her when I got out the door so I took off running toward her dorm while also calling her phone with no answer. Maybe she went back to see Rose, Alice and Liz or maybe to tell Emmett what happened so he could beat me up. When I got to her dorm the door was locked which means everyone left for class and Liz and Nick are probably either back in bed or they went out but Bella is not here. The next place I checked was the Music Hall. I checked all the rooms where I thought she would be and she wasn't there. Class had started a while ago so I decided that would be the next place I would check. As I was running to get to class I wasn't paying attention and I ran into Bella's friend Tyler and Mike. I fell on the ground but jumped right back up Tyler and Mike laughed but I ignored them. I went to take off running again but mike grabbed my arm. I glared at him but he ignored me and turned to Tyler.

"So you think you can steal my girl and get away with it? I don't think so."

He punched me in the stomach as Mike held my arms. The first hit was the worst because I didn't really expect it. But all the hits after that really didn't bother me. Eventually they gave up threw me on the ground and walked away laughing. I spit out some blood and continued on my journey to class more painfully this time. I am pretty sure I have a couple broken ribs and possibly a broken nose but I would go through hell twice for Bella. I finally got to class and slammed the door open. Alice jumped out of her seat when I fell to the ground. Her screaming my name is the last thing I remember.

**Bella POV:**

Alice screamed Edward's name as her fell and the teacher ran to call for help as me and Jasper jumped up to help Alice. We all kneeled down Jasper was holding Alice as she was crying and I checked Edward vitals and held his head straight. I felt like he had a couple broken ribs and a broken nose. I turned to Alice.

"Alice sweetie you should go call your parents before the Ambulance gets here."

She nodded and her and Jasper walked outside to call her parents. I leaned over Edward and soon he started to move.

"Edward.."

"Bella..Ttttyler..Miike"

After he said that he passed out again.

"Rose!"

She ran down to kneel next to me.

"What do you need Bella?"

"Watch Edward. I'll be right back I have some ass to kick."

She looked and me curious but it was too late I was gone already. I took off out that door so fast it wasn't even funny. Mike and Tyler were going to pay big time. I ran to the main building and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss I was wondering if you could tell me if there is a Tyler Crowley or a Mike Newton registered at the school and if so then could you please tell me their room numbers?"

She shrugged and started typing at the computer. She nodded and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote down the room numbers and handed me the paper.

"Thank you sooo much!"

With that I ran out the door only to run into Emmett. He grabbed my arms and held me firmly where I stood.

"Bella what do you think you are doing?"

"Well Emmett I just got Mike and Tyler's room numbers and I was going to kick their asses.."

"Bella you do know that both of them are a lot bigger then you right? Look what they did to Edward. Can you imagine what they will do to you?"

"Emmett right now I don't care about me all I care about is finding them and making them pay for what they did to Edward."

"They will get the punishment they deserve I promise. We already called the police and they are on their way. How about we go see Edward at the hospital now?"

"Fine."

I dejectedly followed Emmett to his car and got in clenching the paper with the room numbers on it. We got to the hospital and ran in to find the others and see how Edward was doing. We were shocked to find that Edward's parents were already there. Alice jumped up to hug me and so did Rose. Edward's mom was leaning against his dad crying which made me think the worst.

"Alice is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Bella the doctors haven't talked to us yet but I think he will be."

"Oh Alice its all my fault that this happened!"

She pulled me tighter into the hug because she realized I was crying.

"Bella how on Earth is any of this your fault?"

"He was looking for me when it happened… We were in Starbucks and some girl ran up to him screeching his name she hugged him and I automatically thought the worst. He tried to explain but I was already out the door. I ran back to our dorm grabbed my stuff and chilled in the Music Hall until it was time for class. I figured he would give up looking if he even was and go to class but I was surprised to find he wasn't in class. And the fact that it was Mike and Tyler just makes it all the more my fault."

She pulled me out and held me at arms length.

"Bella this is NOT your fault. If anything it is Jessica, Mike and Tyler's fault for being such mean people."

"Wait who is Jessica?"

"Jessica Stanley is a girl that goes to school here and has since we got here been trying to get with Edward. He has rejected her so many times it is not even funny but she can't get it through her head. She is basically a female version of Mike."

"Oh…"

She laughed and a doctor walked in the waiting room.

"Mr. and ?"

They stood up and the doctor turned to them.

"Edward is going to be just fine. He took a beating though so he will be in pain for a couple of weeks. He has 5 broken ribs and his nose is broken. He also had to get stitches in his lip and he has a lot of bruising on his face. Who ever did this did not take mercy on him. He is awake now. You can see him if you would like but no more then 5 people at a time. Have a good day."

"Thank you very much doctor."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Alice squealed grabbed my hand, Jasper's hand and then motioned for her parents to go to Edward's room. I followed with Alice pulling my arm. We walked into Edward's room but nothing could have prepared me for the site. Edward was lying on the bed like he was lying on the couch in our dorm except in our dorm he didn't have major face damage. His beautiful face was all distorted by bruises and band-aids. His mom ran over and gently hugged him followed by his dad and Alice. Jasper and I sort of just stood in the corner not knowing what to do.

"Well Bella I had hoped for you to meet my parents under better circumstances but I guess this is as good as any. Bella meet my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle."


	18. Unexpected news

**OMG!! Three chapters in 2 days! Yay! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Nick and Liz. This is for the last 2 chapters also…**

**Bella POV:**

Edward's mom came over and hugged me and his dad shook my hand. Seeing them and actually meeting them made me feel even worse for what happened to Edward. Alice claims I had nothing to do with it but I know I did. We all kind of stood there not knowing what to say or do until Esme decided to break the silence.

"So Bella how long have you and Edward been going out? You seem like a great girl and I'm glad that Edward choose you as his first girlfriend. I was afraid he would pick a self centered mean girl but you are not like that at all and that makes me the proudest mother ever. Thank you Bella."

She walked over and hugged me again and I pleaded with Edward with my eyes. He mouthed to me to play along and I couldn't saw 'no'. Not because it was Edward but because of the speech his mom gave. I couldn't let this sweet woman down by telling her we aren't dating.

"Bella that girl at Starbucks…"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"Alice already explained and I am soo sorry."

"Please don't be sorry you are going to make me feel awful."

He opened his arms with a smile waiting for a hug. I laughed and walked over to hug him. Esme and Alice 'awwing' in the corner did not help at all in this situation. After a little while Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper wanted something to eat so they walked down to the Café with the others. I decided to stay with Edward, which didn't surprise Alice. I pulled up a chair and went to sit down but he pushed the chair away and moved over on the bed for me to sit. I laughed and sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine.

"So you've never had a girlfriend?"

He tensed up but still he laughed.

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass. Um yes I have never had a girlfriend. And no I do not know why my mom automatically thought you were my girlfriend but thank you for playing alone. She has always hated the fact that I never dated and she thought I never would which would mean she would have no grandkids from me and she couldn't handle that. And yes at some point in time I would like to change the fact that you aren't my real girlfriend."

He blushed at the last part but defiantly not as much as me.

"Edward do you remember that lady who called me about my singing, ?"

"Yes I do why?"

"Well she also put me in her class which was supposed to start today but then this… But anyway in her class there is a project we have to do where we have to sing in front of the school whether it is a cover of a song or an original. I would really like it if you could come to that show…"

"Of course I will come to the show. I would never think of missing it at all, Bella."

"Thank you Edward."

Rose knocked on the door and opened it. She smiled and then held out a phone for me. I stood up and took the phone. I walked in the hallway and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you baby? How is Chicago? When can I come visit?"

"Erik! Um hi? This is so unexpected. I'm doing great. Chicago is amazing! I have made so many good friends. Um you can come whenever you want I'm not stopping you but Erik you do remember that I broke up with you right?"

"Aww don't say that baby I know you still love me and I love you. You can't deny our love."

"Goodbye Erik."

With that I hung up the phone. All I need is another Mike or Tyler on my hands. I walked into the waiting room and but my phone back in my bag then I walked back to Edward's room he smiled as I walked in the door.

"Hey I'm sorry. Old school friend wanting to come visit."

"It's quite alright. Come sit so we can talk some more."

I walked and sat myself right back where I was before.

"So what song are you singing for your project?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? No haha um it is actually an original. Because that is what I do I write songs and then I sing them. Although I have never sung one of my own songs in front of anyone."

"Well I have nothing to do right now. Start singing…"

"Um not right now. I don't want to ruin my project silly boy."

We were both laughing when his parents walked into the room. As soon as I saw them I jumped off the bed. Esme smiled and then turned to Edward.

"Bella you wouldn't mind if we stole Edward for a few minutes would you?"

"Of course not! I have to go call my teachers anyway."

I walked back to the waiting room and began my calls…

**Edward POV:**

After Bella left, both my parents took a seat and turned toward me. I figured this was going to be something about Bella so I was shocked to here what they really had to tell me.

"Edward we have already talked to Alice about this and she is well excited but then again Alice is always excited. Your mother and I have sold our house here in Chicago and have bought a house in a small town in Washington State. So for holidays and stuff you and Alice will be traveling farther then you would be if we still lived here. We would not mind if you two brought friends over because we know Alice is bringing Jasper. But he has nowhere really to go. So I know that Bella probably won't want to come because she wants to see her own family and we are sorry but this is going to have to work out. When is your next vacation from school?"

"Wow… That was a lot to take in… Um next vacation is winter break next month. What town?"

"The town is called Forks. It is a very small town but your father got accepted to a great job in the hospital there."

"Okay I can handle this. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be so that is good."

Well this is not that bad but now I can't bring Bella home for the holidays which kind of upsets me but I can handle it.

"Okay sweetie we are going to go back to our hotel because it is getting late and you should get some rest."

I nodded and they both kissed me on the forehead. After they left I laid down in the bed and the last thing I remember before falling asleep is Bella's face as she whispered 'goodnight'.

**Please review!! Thank you. Hope you enjoy Chapter 18!**


	19. Escort?

Ok new chapter time!! Yay! Well I haven't really gotten a lot of reviews for this story and I would like to try and fix that.. So read and review even if it is to fix my spelling or grammar or to tell me something you would like to see in the story or something like that.. Well on with the chapter. Enjoy!

**Bella POV:**

After I said 'goodnight' to Edward's parents who were leaving to get some sleep I walked back into Edward's room. He was falling asleep so I whispered 'goodnight' to him and turned the light down. I took a seat on the couch and pulled the spare blanket over me. I drifted off to sleep thinking about Edward and my concert whenever it is. I woke up the next morning to Alice jumping on the couch yelling my name.

"Okay Alice I'm awake!"

"Yay! Okay we need to get you back to the dorm so we can get you ready for class."

"I'm calling in sick today. I'm not leaving the hospital until Edward does."

"Bella that is very sweet and all but I don't want you failing because of me. Plus you have to practice for that concert of yours."

I pleaded with Edward but still ended up losing. Alice dragged me back to the dorms and got me ready for class unwillingly. My schedule got changed around since I have my new music class. Now I have all my regular classes in the morning and my music classes in the afternoon. I still have all the same teachers and the classes that I have with my friends are still the same so I didn't have to give up my class with Edward. So I got through all my morning classes. When I got to my new music class with the whole class turned to look at me. There were only about 10 kids in the class altogether so it wasn't as embarrassing.

"Hello Bella! I was wondering where you were yesterday but I got your message and I'm very sorry about your friend. I hope he gets better. And welcome! You didn't miss much we are just practicing for our concert. Which I have changed this year, instead of having it at the end of the year I have made it a winter concert instead. I hope you have a song picked out."

"Actually I do but it's an original and it isn't finished yet but it is close so I will be ready by then."

She smiled and motioned for me to sit down. I found a seat in the back away from most people except one girl. She turned to me when I sat down.

"Hi, My name is Angela. I am going to assume your name is Bella. Which would also make you Mike Newton's new project."

"How do you know I'm Mike's new project?"

"I'm going out with his best friend and he told me that Mike is only after you because Edward wants you. I'm sorry about Edward by the way. I heard what happened and couldn't believe it."

"Thanks I never really liked Mike anyway."

We both laughed and then she showed me her song for the concert. I told her what mine was about and my plan for the whole thing. She thought it was the cutest thing ever. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. That was my last class for the day so I started back to the dorm stopping to get to coffees on the way. I dropped my stuff off in my bedroom and grabbed my car keys leaving a note saying where I was. Within five minutes I was in the hospital parking lot and on my way up to Edward's room. He was watching TV when I walked in but he smiled and turned it off.

"Well its good to see you Bella. I have had no one to talk to all day so this is a surprise."

I laughed and handed him his coffee. I took my seat on the bed next to him and we sat like we did yesterday.

"Oh and by the way I am going to fail without you."

He looked at me quizzically but he must have figured it out because he answered before I got a chance to tell him.

"I forgot about our project. I am so sorry Bella! I will make it up to you I promise. I get out of here tomorrow morning anyway."

"Edward I was only joking, we have time it's not like our concert is tomorrow. Oh and my concert for my other class is on December 2nd."

"That is only a week away but I'll be there. What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"Emmett and I promised our parents we would come home. I wish we could all spend it together. But you and Alice are going home also aren't you?"

"Yea and Jasper is coming with us to. Doesn't Rose live near you and Emmett?"

"Yup she lives down the street. So it looks like our group is split down the middle for Christmas."

He nodded and we sat in silence until Alice bounded into the room.

"Hello Edward. Bella I talked to a friend of mine today, Angela, she said she's in your class and you guys talked about your songs today."

I jumped up and pulled Alice out of the room. All I need is for her to tell Edward what my song is about.

"Alice please don't tell Edward or Emmett. I want it to be a surprise and I want to tell him at my own pace and if you tell Emmett he will tell the whole school and I don't want that happening."

"Bella calm down I wasn't going to tell I just wanted to confirm that she was actually telling the truth not that I don't believe her but still."

"I understand. And thank you."

I hugged her and then she started jumping up and down.

"Guess what! I talked to the doctor and he said he will release Edward right now but I have to watch him over night which means Edward is sleeping over. And he can go to class tomorrow but someone has to be with him and since you are now in all of his classes except the singing class you have last it looks like you are going to be helping him out."

"Um okay?"

She laughed and pulled me into Edward's room.

"Get up and get all your stuff together. We are breaking you out of this place."

"How did you get the doctor to let me out early?"

"Well you have to sleep over tonight and Bella has to help you to your classes tomorrow."

"Bella doesn't have to be late to class so she can help me. I can do it by myself."

"I'm in all your classes anyway Edward…"

"Oh."

He jumped out of bed as fast as he could and got his things together. We rode in my car since Jasper dropped Alice off on his way to the library. Edward had to sit in back since Alice called 'shotgun.' Both of them seemed impressed with my driving but neither of them voiced it. When we got back to the dorm I parked the car and helped Edward out. Alice grabbed his stuff and followed behind us. We settled Edward on the couch and Alice went to pick up pizza. I went to my room to get changed and when I got back I sat next to Edward on the couch. I saw my necklace sitting on the coffee table and hoped Edward didn't but I was out of luck. He picked it up and examined it.

"What is this?"

"It's my friends class ring. I found it when I was unpacking and I keep forgetting to send it to him."

He nodded and laid it back on the table. We watched TV in silence until Alice got back with the pizza. The others soon showed up and we all ate and talked. They were all coming to my concert next week.

Emmett POV:

Bella's concert is next week that would be a perfect time for Erik to come visit. I wonder if Edward knows that Bella has a boyfriend. I stood up with my pizza and walked to the hall to call Erik and invite him to Bella's concert.

I know the Emmett's POV thing was short and weird but I needed to put it in for later chapters. Please review.

**RosesRCold aka: Ashlee**


	20. The Concert

I got a lot more reviews then I usually do so that is awesome! I have pictures for the story on my profile and also a poll.

DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Nick and Liz…

**Bella POV:**

We all finished our pizza and watched a movie. By the time the movie was over it was late so we all said our goodnights. Alice and Rose went to bed but I stayed to help Edward get settled on the couch. He lay down and said goodnight not really paying attention to me.

"Edward if this is about the necklace I can assure you me and him are just friends."

"If you say so Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and walked to my room. I fell asleep hoping I would never see Erik. The next morning I was the first one up for once so I ran into Alice's room and started jumping on her bed to wake her up. She was not happy that I did this so I was kicked out of her room. I kind of felt bad so I decided I would also wake Rose up so Alice didn't think I only did it to her. Rose was a little scarier then Alice but I was used to her. After I woke Alice and Rose up I went back to my room to get dressed. When I walked out Alice was already in the kitchen making breakfast and Edward was sitting at the table talking to her. Alice heard me walk in and turned to I assume to check and see if I was suitable to leave the dorm.

"You look good Bella. It is cold today so you have a good shirt on and the brown and yellow really make your eyes pop."

"Thank you Alice I'm glad you approve."

We both smiled and she continued cooking breakfast. I sat next to Edward and pulled out my lyric book. I need to finish this song so I can practice it and be ready for the concert next week. I am on the last verse so I should be done before breakfast is ready unless I get distracted which could easily happen. I started writing and I actually did finish. I threw my book in my backpack so I could show Angela the song in class and hung my bag on the back of my chair. Rose walked in looking as always gorgeous in a DC shirt, hot pink skinny jeans, a Jack BB Dakota jacket and the same EMU boots as me except hers are black. She smiled at me and sat down. Nick and Liz were the next ones to walk in still in their pajamas. They too sat at the table and watched Alice make breakfast. Jasper and Emmett both had something to do this morning so they skipped out on breakfast and said they would meet us in class. I helped Edward to all his classes for the rest of the week. We got even closer then we already were and it was great. Nick and Liz were going to stay until my concert so they could see me sing. But they would see us again over Christmas break because they were going home which is right down the street from where me Emmett and Rose were going to be. The day finally came for my concert and I got the day off from classes to practice. Rose and Alice said they were going to help me get ready after all their classes. They both helped me pick out the perfect dress and shoes to wear for the concert so all I had to do was sing and not mess up which might be a little harder then it seems considering what my song is about and how hard it is going to be for me to sing it. But I am going to try my best and get through it as best I can. I spent the day practicing in front of the mirror. Alice banned all the boys from the dorm room for the day so Nick and Liz went out for the day to give me privacy. In the middle of my 50th time singing the song I heard a knock at the door so I went to go answer it. I opened the door and Alice and Rose walked in with a bunch of bags.

"Um what is in those bags?"

"Well we decided we didn't really like the dress anymore so we went shopping for a new one for you and we also got makeup and jewelry."

"But I liked the dress we picked out the first time."

"Bella stop complaining. Trust us you will like this dress so much better. The necklace is one of my Christmas presents to you but I figured I could give it to you now."

Alice handed me a box and I opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold locket with floral accents. I loved it as soon as I saw it and I'm sure the smile in Alice's face saw that I did.

"Open the locket silly!"

I did as I was told and what I saw made me love it even more. Inside the locket was a picture of the eight of us. I don't know when it was taken but it was a great picture and I loved it. I gave Alice the biggest hug possible and whispered 'thank you' in her ear. She nodded her had and smiled. This is probably one of the best gifts anyone has ever gotten me.

"Okay enough with the gushy stuff. We need to get Bella ready for the concert."

We all laughed and I allowed them to drag me to Alice's room and sit me in the chair in front of her dresser. She threw a blanket over the mirror so I couldn't see myself until they were finished. Rose worked on my nails and Alice worked on my makeup. A little while later Liz came in and started working on my hair. It took a good three hours for them to finish but Alice wanted me to change into my dress and shoes before she uncovered the mirror. She made me change in her closet so I couldn't look in the bathroom mirror. The dress was maroon with black flowers all over it and a black belt with a black flower just underneath the bust the shoes were maroon flats with a little bow on the outside. Altogether very cute just like they said it would be. I finished changing and stepped out of the closet. Liz and Rose were speechless and Alice was jumping up and down.

"Wow Bella you look amazing!"

"I don't even know what to say Bella you are beautiful."

Rose hugged me and Liz still stood speechless. I turned to her and laughed.

"Are you okay Liz?"

"Um yeah. I just can't get over the fact that when I first met you, you were this half tomboy half girly and now you're this beautiful girl who has everything figured out and I'm so jealous! But Bella you are my best friend and you always have been. You have been the one who was always there when I needed you and I have never said thank you or anything and I feel so bad."

"Oh Liz!"

We were both crying as we hugged. I heard Alice mumble about being glad she used waterproof makeup. By the time we pulled away from each other it was time to go to the concert. We are supposed to meet the boys there so we all took my car since it was cold and dark and we didn't want to walk to the concert hall by ourselves. When we got the hall I walked backstage and the girls went to find the boys. When I got backstage ran over to me.

"Thank goodness you are here Bella. You are going to be last to go since and don't tell the other kids but I think you are the best."

"Thank you ."

She smiled and went to give the others their order. I found a seat in the chairs they had set up for the kids waiting to sing and soon after Angela sat next to me.

"I love your dress Bella! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Angela. You don't look half bad yourself."

We both smiled as the first singer started.

"So is that famous boyfriend of yours going to be here tonight Angela?"

"Yes he is you can meet him after the show. What about Edward?"

"If all goes well hopefully you can meet him after the show also…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine Bella. I've seen you two together and the way he looks at you there is no way it won't go fine."

"Thank you Angela."

I hugged her and then we sat and listened to the singing. Soon it was Angela's turn and I wished her luck. I was only one person after Angela, which means my turn is coming up. Angela finished and came to find me backstage while the next person started singing.

"It is not that bad Bella I promise."

I smiled and stood up as my name was called. I made my way on stage and the music started.

"This is a song I wrote it is called 'I'd Lie'."

Angela was right this isn't that bad. I just let it all go and started singing. I pretend it was just Edward and I and it was fine.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..._

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

At the end of the song everyone was clapping and Alice was bouncing in her seat talking to Edward. All I could hear was the rain hitting the roof and Alice squealing before I walked off stage. After made us all go out and bow I went to find everyone but when I did I found more then I was looking for.


	21. Saying Goodbye and I love you?

HA! Two updates in one day! I should get mad reviews for this! Lol

**Bella POV:**

I could see Edward and he was looking at me smiling but then someone stepped in my way and grabbed my shoulders. I looked up and came face to face with Erik. He decided he wanted to be back in my life so he kissed me. I saw Edward shake his head and run towards the exit. I pushed Erik away and punched him. I ran after Edward as fast as I could in this stupid dress and the fact that it was raining was even worse. Alice and the others were running after me also.

"Edward! Please stop! I can explain!"

I eventually caught up to Edward because he was walking and I was running. I grabbed his arm and he stopped. He looked me straight in the eyes and said very sarcastically.

"Just friends right?"

"Edward I broke up with him before we moved I promise you that. He still thinks we are together which is why he is probably here. But that song, that song was about you Edward! I love _you. _Can you please just see this?"

"He kissed you Bella!"

"And I punched him!"

"But he kissed you…"

"And I kissed you."

"Wha…"

I got him off by bringing my lips to his. He was still for a second but soon but his hands on my face and kissed me back. I could practically hear Alice skid to a stop and gasp behind us. It was like a cliché teen movie, girl likes boy, boy likes girl, boy gets mad at girl, girl chases boy and they kiss in the rain. I heard a camera and saw a flash and Edward pulled away. We were both gasping for air and our foreheads were still touching and he was still holding my face and it was just the perfect moment. We finally turned to our friends and were shocked to see half the auditorium standing in the rain behind us. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked over to Alice and the others.

"I'm so sorry Bella I thought you and Erik were still dating and I figured you hadn't seen him and you would want to and I know he wanted to come visit and so I invited him to your concert."

"It's okay Emmett I should've told you that I broke up with him but I figured you would think he did something wrong and beat him up so I was going to wait until we got here and then tell you but I forgot."

He let out a breath of relief now knowing that he wasn't in trouble. We all decided to go back to the auditorium since it was still raining and now it was starting to thunder and it was really cold. I only had a sleeveless dress on so Edward took off his jacket and threw it over my shoulders. I smiled up at him and then looked over to Alice who was chatting with Angela who had a camera. I figured that would be going in a locket also at some point in time. I got as close to Edward as I possibly could and he put his arm around my shoulder. We finally made it back to the auditorium and we found a seat. The show was over and it was getting late so everyone grabbed their stuff and started heading out. But our group decided we would just chill here for a while. I got to meet Angela's boyfriend, Kevin, who was a very nice guy and perfect for Angela. Eventually we all got tired and decided it was time for bed tomorrow was Saturday and the beginning of winter break. That is the great thing about college; winter break is the entire month of December and most of January. But the bad thing is that means I will be away from Edward for that long. Speaking of Edward he turned to me on the ride home, he was sitting next to me in the passenger's seat and Alice and Jasper were in the back.

"By the way Bella. I love you too."

I smiled but continued driving I could hear Alice in the backseat practically chocking on her 'awws.' Edward must have heard her too because he started laughing at her. She slapped him on the back of the head. But they both started laughing.

"Oh Bella if that song was about me how come in one of the verses it says 'he'll never fall in love he swears'?"

"Oh I was walking past the piano room one day and I heard you say that."

He thought for a minute that his face lit up.

"Yup I was talking to Jessica. I actually said 'I swear I will never fall in love and or be in love with you _ever_ Jessica.'"

He laughed remember the day and Alice laughed again from the backseat.

"She actually thought you could fall in love with her!? That deluded girl!"

"I know! So Bella when are you, Emmett and Rose leaving for home?"

"Um we are leaving Monday. What about you guys?"

"We are leaving Tuesday. I'm going to miss you Bella."

He looked so sad at this moment and there was nothing I could really do.

"I promise Edward we will have a full Christmas all of us when we get back."

Alice squealed in the backseat and I heard her planning the whole thing with Jasper.

"Thank you Bella."

"You are very welcome Jasper."

We got to the dorms and we all jumped out of the car and ran to our dorm. The boys were all going to sleep over since this was our last weekend together for a whole month plus more. We all fell asleep on the living room floor watching '10 Things I Hate About You.' It was one of the best nights of my life. But I was having such a great night I forgot one important thing. What happened to Erik after I punched him? But that doesn't matter right now all that matters is I am falling asleep in Edward's arms for the first time ever. The next morning I woke up still in Edward's arms but I smelled something good. I looked around to see who could be awake making breakfast and the only one I didn't see was…

"Emmett!!"

I jumped up waking Edward and well everyone else because of my screech.

"What's wrong Bella!?"

Emmett came running out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a fork. Everyone started laughing but I continued jumping up to see what Emmett was going to catch on fire. It must have occurred to Rose what Emmett was doing because she jumped up also but she was lecturing Emmett about cooking and playing with the stove and stuff. Everything seemed to be in order in the kitchen so I told rose to let him continue. She nodded and he ran back to the kitchen. I plopped onto the couch with a shy and Edward sat next to me. I curled into his side and he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you up but it is never good when Emmett cooks."

He laughed and kissed me. I was almost as good as last night but nothing could measure up to last night. That was the perfect kiss.

"It is perfectly fine. I actually have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to go out with me tonight? We could get dinner and maybe see a movie?"

He was so nervous that it was cute. I smiled and pretended to think about it.

"Of course I will Edward."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Guys breakfast is ready! Edward stop kissing Bella in front of me please it's gross!"

"Hush up Emmett I put up with it for you and Rose!"

He put on his pout face when I yelled at him but I hugged him and he was all better again. We ate our breakfast and got dressed. It was weird not having Nick and Liz here but they left early this morning. We just basically hung around the dorm all day watching movies and talking. Edward took me out to dinner later that night. It was amazing but anything having to do with Edward it amazing. The rest of the weekend flew by and soon it was Monday. We drove Alice, Jasper and Edward to the airport and said our goodbye promising to call each other all the time. We wished them good luck and they were on their way. I was sad I wasn't going to see any of them for the next month but we would all keep in touch and at least I have Emmett and Rose.

I have no idea if you really get a month off from college but that is how I wanted it in the story lol. Please review!!

**Ashlee aka RosesRCold **


	22. Hot New Doctor?

Haha I'm trying to keep up with my every day updating since school is starting soon and I won't be able to update as much.

**Bella POV:**

Me, Rose and Emmett had a miserable night without the others. It was just so quiet. Emmett stayed at our dorm since our flight was really early. Also because of this fact we went to bed early. I had a hard time falling asleep because I was lost without Edward here with me and the fact that I wasn't going to see him for more then a month it was awful. Eventually I did fall asleep but it seemed like as soon as I fell asleep Rose was waking me up.

"Bella you need to get up before we miss our flight. I overslept so we only have thirty minutes to get to the airport. Bella!"

That woke me up. I jumped out of bed and Rose walked out of my room so I could get dressed. I could hear her in the hall telling Emmett where to put the bags. I giggled to myself thinking about how much I love the two of them. Rose has been my best friend since day one and Emmett well he's my brother and I love him. I finished getting dressed and walked to the living room where Roses was standing with my purse and my coat. I checked my purse to make sure I had everything and then we were on our way. We made it to the airport with enough time to check our bags and then get breakfast from the café. We had just finished eating when they called our plane. We all made sure we got seats next to each other but wee had an uneven group so I had to sit next to someone I didn't know which didn't really bother me. Rose and Emmett sat in the seats in front of me so at least I could talk to them. It turns out I was seated next to a very attractive guy around our age. He was Native American with shaggy black hair. Once we were in the air he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back but I was a little uncomfortable.

"Aren't you Bella Swan?"

I was a little bit shocked and so were Rose and Emmett because they turned around a shot this guy the strangest looks.

"Um how do you know who I am?"

"I'm Seth Clearwater, Jacob's friend. We hung out a couple times over the summer and stuff. You are the girl that Jake arrested for assault! That was really messed up it's a good thing he got out or that would've been bad."

I was starting to get a little scared and I guess Emmett saw it because he whispered something to Rose who in turn nodded her head. Emmett stood up and motioned me to stand as well. I did as I was told and we switched seats.

"I'm sorry Rose I know you wanted to sit by Emmett on the flight."

"It is perfectly fine Bella! I have no problem sitting with you, you are after all my best friend."

She smiled and hugged me. After that she pulled out her I-pod and a magazine and I did the same but instead of a magazine I grabbed a book. That was about all we did the rest on the flight but after our layover Rose decided to sit and talk to Emmett. I put my book down and soon drifted to sleep but I was awoken not to long after by Rose telling me we were home.

"We are not home Rose… Home would be back in Chicago _all _of us together…"

She saw the sadness in my eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I miss them too."

She whispered into my ear. I smiled and pulled away.

"Thank you Rose."

"Anytime sweetie."

We smiled and then heard Emmett yell 'mommy' and run over to our parents. Rose's parents were there also and after Emmett got done greeting our parents he moved onto Rose's parents. We giggled and walked over Rose went to her parents while my mom pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My dad was next although his hug wasn't as bone crushing. I said 'hello' to Rose's parents giving them both hugs also. Our parents have been friends since we can all remember which is how we all met. After all our 'hellos' we parted ways to go get settled in at home. My mom sat in the back seat with me while Emmett took the passengers seat with my dad driving.

"So Bella how is school? Have you met any boys? Are there any you are interested in?"

I heard Emmett choke back a laugh and I slapped the back of his head.

"Actually mom there is this boy and his name is Edward and he is my roommate's brother and he is Emmett's roommate and he is totally cute and I am kind of dating him."

My mom squealed and my dad almost ran off the road. Emmett was assuring him that Edward was a good guy and he approved and soon enough my dad was better and he seemed fine with the idea I was dating him. The rest of the ride home I told my mom all about him wanting her to meet him more and more and making me miss him more and more. When we got to the house I grabbed my bag and was the first one to the door. I noticed it was unlocked but didn't think anything of it because my parents always forgot to lock it. I walked up the stairs to my room watching my feet so I didn't see what was in front of me until it was to late.

"Hello Bella. Because of you I was arrested and put in jail for a week. Do you know how bad jail is Bella? No of course you don't because you are perfect and you never get in trouble."

Jake. I had hoped to never see him again. I dropped my bag and Emmett must've heard it because he called my name. Jake looked down the stairs, which caused me to look, but it was a bad idea. I felt his hands on my back and that was about all I remember before hitting the bottom of the stairs. I heard my mom and Emmett run to my side and my dad grab his gun and run up the stairs after Jake. I hit my head pretty had but I was okay. I stood up but swayed back and forth. Emmett picked me up and walked me to the car with my mom following. She jumped in back with me while Emmett drove. I was starting to fall asleep which I knew was bad but I couldn't help it.

"Bella sweetheart stay awake okay. Hey guess what I booked a concert for you at town hall for next weekend. They want you to come and sing Holiday songs. The whole town is coming."

She continued to tell me about the concert which kept me awake long enough to get to the hospital. Emmett carried me in but then my mom asked him to go home and make sure our dad was okay. He nodded and walked back to the car.

"Oh Bella there is a new doctor here he is so cute!"

She droned on about random things trying to keep me awake. Soon enough a nurse came in and placed me in a room. She asked my mom to wait in the waiting room and fill out the paperwork while the doctor looked at me. She nodded and walked out a few minutes later the doctor walked in and I was shocked.

"Um hi ?"

He looked up from his chart and smiled.

"Bella! Fancy seeing you here."

"Me? I live here what about you."

I smiled to show I was kidding.

"We actually just bought a house just outside of town. Esme wanted to live in a small town and I got offered a job here so it was perfect."

"Oh my dad is the sheriff here and my mom is a lawyer. Are Edward, Alice and Jasper here also?"

"Yes they are dear. They are all home helping Esme set up lights and stuff. Do they not know you live here?"

"No they don't but you could help me surprise them!"

"I saw how Edward was without you and Alice and Jasper can't stop talking about you, Emmett and Rose so I would love to help you surprise them."

"Okay I am singing at town hall next weekend maybe your whole family could go on a little outing that day and stop in to see the local talent."

"We could do that…"

We spent the rest of my visit planning while looked over me. It turns out I did not have a concussion but I did have a very large bump on my head. He told me to take an Advil before I went to bed and then he asked my mom to check on me every couple hours for the first night. We said our goodbyes and I told I would stop in and we could plan more.

"What was that about Bella?"

"Well mom it turns out the new 'hot' doctor is also my boyfriend's dad. So it looks like you can meet him after all."

"Wow he doesn't look old enough to have kids. When can I meet him?"

"His kids are adopted. Um at my concert next weekend, they don't know I live here so I am going to surprise them at the concert."

"That is so cute Bella! I can not wait to meet him."

I smiled and we sat on the bench waiting for Emmett to come pick us up.

Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and I hope they keep coming.

**Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	23. I can't wait!

**Hi! Please read and review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Bella POV:**

Emmett came and picked us up and we headed home. I had asked my mom not to tell Emmett that our friends lived here because I wanted it to be a surprise for him to. We got home and Emmett told us dad was down at the station with Jake. We nodded but then my mom remembered she needed to go grocery shopping and I volunteered to help her. Emmett decided while we were gone he was going to take a nap. My mom laughed and kissed him 'goodbye.' We hopped into the car and headed to the only grocery store in town. We talked about random things until we got there. My mom parked the car and we grabbed a cart and started our shopping.

"Bella can you run and grab eggs and milk please? I'll meet you at the front when you get done."

I nodded and made my way over to the milk. I grabbed the milk and turned around to grab the eggs but I ran into someone. I looked up only to be tackled by Alice, while Jasper looked on shocked.

"Bella Bella Bella!! I have missed you sooo much I can't believe you came to visit us!"

"Um Alice I live here…"

"We do to! Why didn't you tell us you lived in the same town as us?!"

"I just found out um two hours ago."

I looked at my watch as I said it. Jasper finally came to stand by us giving me a hug before grabbing Alice's hand.

"What happened to your head Bella? And it is nice to see you. We all missed you."

I smiled and rubbed the stop where put a bandage.

"It's a long story. You guys cannot tell Edward I am here…"

"Come on Bella that is not even right! He misses you so much almost more then me! He is so depressed and he is no fun."

Alice whined but I wouldn't budge I wanted this surprise to work out.

"Alice I want to surprise him. I already have a plan and your dad is helping me."

"Wait is that how you knew we live here because you saw my dad at the hospital?"

She laughed and Jasper and I watched her with funny looks.

"I never knew clumsy Bella would come in handy!"

She finally calmed down around the time my mom came to look for me.

"Bella? I only sent you to get two things. Oh who are your friends?"

"Mom this is Alice and Jasper. Alice is 's daughter and Jasper is her boyfriend. This is Edward's sister. Guys this is my mom."

Jasper smiled and shook her hand but Alice went all out and pulled her into a hug. It shocked my mom a little but she soon got over it and hugged her back. Alice pulled away and went to stand by Jasper again.

"Well I hope Edward is as sweet as his sister. If he is, Bella, he is a keeper."

Alice giggled and thanked her.

"Okay Bella we will not tell Edward but we need to hang out and I want to show you my new house as soon as I can so I will call you whenever Edward leaves and you can come. And it was great meeting you . I hope to see you again soon."

She smiled and gave my mom and I another hug. Jasper shook my mom's hand again and hugged me and they were off. My mom giggled as we walked to the checkout counter and after she had but everything up she turned to me.

"I love your friends. Maybe it was a good idea to let you and Emmett go away for college. You both seem to be loving it and you both made amazing friends. You even found a boy that your brother even approves of. Amazing!"

We both laughed and she gave me a quick hug before paying. We loaded the car and headed home. I again asked my mom if she could not tell Emmett or Rose about Alice, Jasper and Edward living in the same town as us. The rest of the night we just kind of relaxed and watched TV together. The next day Rose asked me if I could go Christmas shopping with her in Port Angles, which I accepted. I loved hanging out with Rose I was considering telling her about the others living here because I missed Edward and I didn't want to wait until next weekend to see him. I suddenly got the perfect idea when we parked the car. I grabbed my phone and started a new text message.

Alice I can't wait till next weekend to see Edward so I have another plan. How fast can you be at the mall in Port Angles?

_-Bella_

I hit send while me and Rose got out of the car and walked to the entrance. I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it out of my purse. Rose was on the phone with Emmett so she didn't notice me doing any of this.

_I can be there is 20 minutes. Can I bring Jasper? Where should we meet?_

_-Alice_

Yes you can bring Jasper. Meet in the food court. Text me when you get here.

_-Bella_

_Okie dokie_

_-Alice_

Rose was off the phone so I put my phone back in my purse and we went into a bunch of stores looking for a present for Emmett. We went to five stores and couldn't find anything for Emmett. We both got presents for everyone else but not Emmett. Rose was tired and hungry so we walked to the food court. We both decided to get Subway and while we were ordering I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my purse while I also grabbed my wallet and paid for my food. We took our seats and I opened the text message.

_We are in the food court. Where are you?_

_-Alice_

_We are at an end table by Subway_

_-Bella_

_I see you!_

_-Alice_

Alice ran over and pulled Rose into a huge hug. Rose was stunned but soon realized it was Alice and they were both jumping up and down. Jasper came over and sat next to me stealing some of my chips. Eventually Rose and Alice calmed down and they both sat down.

"Bella how come you didn't tell me that they live in the same town as us?!"

"I only found out the other day when I was at the hospital and when I did find out I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to surprise everyone at my concert next weekend but I can't wait that long to see Edward."

Rose smile faded when I mentioned my trip to the hospital but was soon back when she found out my reason for telling her now.

"I still want to surprise Edward though. But I have a new plan that could happen soon. Alice do you think your parents would mind if you invited us over for dinner?"

"Um no… My parents said as soon as your surprise was up that they wanted you and your parents over and also Rose and her parents. I'll call my mom right now."

Alice pulled out her cell phone and asked her mom who was okay with it so I asked my mom and Rose did the same. After all the parents were in I told them my plan.

"Well my plan is to just show up basically."

Alice and Rose had looks of shock on their faces. They turned to each other and started whispering to their selves.

"Um what do you think they are talking about?"

"From what I can gather they are talking about having you show up at the door with a bow on your head."

He smiled but it was not reassuring at all. Soon enough Alice and Rose turned to me and told me the same thing Jasper had told me.

"It will be so cute Bella! We will have Edward answer the door and there you will be with a bow on your head and he will sweep you of you feet and kiss you. And you don't have a choice. Now let's go get you an outfit to wear tonight and a bow!"

Jasper sighed and we both got up to follow Rose and Alice who were running into Deb. After trying on at least twenty dresses we finally found the perfect dress. It is a dark red with spaghetti straps and it has black lace over top of it and the lace has lines designed into it to make it like zebra strips. The shoes we decided on were black ballet flats with a line of lace on the top of the shoe. After we had finished our shopping, Alice helped Rose and I find something for Emmett; we headed in our separate directions to get ready for tonight.


	24. Edward Get The Door!

**Sorry the last chapter was late… Something was wrong with FF and it wouldn't let me upload the chapter. But now we are on the next chapter and nearing the end of the story… I do plan do write a sequel but I am not sure when I will have the time. But I promise when I do got the time I will update and stuff lol.**

**Bella POV:**

Alice and Jasper went home to help Esme with the unexpected dinner while Rose and I went back to Rose's house so we could get ready. I was going with Rose and her parents, my parents and Emmett were all going to meet us there. Rose and I had to show up first so we could keep the surprise. Rose spent the rest of the afternoon doing my hair and make up since it only took about five minutes to do her own. While she got ready I walked into her bathroom and changed into the dress and shoes. When I walked back to her room she was changed also and then she added the bow to my head after complementing each other we both got into her car.

**Edward POV:**

I know it has only been like a week since I have last seen Bella but it feels like a lifetime. I really don't know how I am going to make it a month with out her. I miss her so much and I guess I have been depressed according to Alice but I don't care. A bunch of my mom's friends are coming over tonight so Alice volunteered all of us to help her. I got picked to set the table which was easy so after I was done I took a seat at the table and just talked to my mom.

"So Edward tell me more about Bella. She seems like a great girl. What are her favorite things to do? What is her favorite food?"

"She is a great girl. She loves to read and she loves to listen to music and she loves to sing and she loves being with her friends. Her favorite type of food is Italian."

"I would love to meet her again some time."

I nodded and stared at the table tracing circles in the wood with my finger. I heard Carlisle come in and say 'hello' to me then walking in the kitchen to see Esme, Alice and Jasper.

**Alice POV:**

I can't wait until Bella gets here so Edward can be back to his normal self. It makes me sad to see him so sad. Jasper must have sensed that I needed a hug so that is what I got. I smiled and pecked his lips before I walked into the kitchen to talk to Esme.

"So what are you making for dinner?"

"Well Edward said Bella likes Italian so I am going to make lasagna."

"Yum I can't wait!"

The front door opened signaling our dad was home. I heard him say 'hello' to Edward and then he walked into the kitchen.

"He is getting worse. I wish next weekend would come faster so he could see Bella and become Edward again."

I started jumping up and down and Jasper tried to hold me still. My dad turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Why is the table set with more plates then we need?"

"Bella couldn't wait to see Edward so we came up with a new plan. Bella's family and Rose's family are coming over for dinner but Edward just thinks it is mom's friends. Bella and Rose are going to be here first and Edward is going to answer the door and Bella is going to be there with a bow on her head! It is the perfect plan!"

"Yes it is Alice… What time are they going to be here?"

"They should be here soon. You should go get changed I left an outfit on your bed for you."

He laughed at the fact that I picked out his outfit. He kissed my forehead and then kissed mom before walking up the stairs to get changed. Jasper and I helped mom make the lasagna, which made the process three times faster and soon dad came and helped also. While we were putting the bread in the oven to bake we heard the doorbell. I peeked in the dining room to see if Edward was going to get the door but he just sat there.

"Edward can you get the door please?"

He still just sat there. Next Jasper helped my out so we both yelled at him to get the door.

"Edward get the door!"

He still didn't move. I was getting annoyed so then all four of us decided to yell it.

"Edward get the door!"

This time he finally got up to get the door and we all followed quietly me grabbing my camera on the way.

**Edward POV:**

I was tracing Bella's name in the table with my finger when I heard Alice, Jasper, mom and dad yell at me to get the door. I am guessing that they were dirty and needed to clean up so they sent me to get the door. I walked uncaring to the door and opened it. I had my eyes on my feet, which I knew was impolite but I couldn't help it. When I opened the door my eyes only say the persons feet but then I took a quick glance at the person's face and I had to take a second look. I couldn't believe my eyes! It is Bella! She looked beautiful in a dark red dress with a big Christmas bow on her head. I quickly pulled her into my arms and thought I say a flash behind me. I looked up just as Rose took a picture in front of me. But all I could think about was the fact that I know had Bella in my arms. After a minute I pulled her at arms length and looked her up and down.

"You look stunning."

She smiled and pulled my lips to hers. I didn't protest one bit. I heard the 'awws' of my family behind us but ignored them. We both pulled away smiling and I pulled her to the couch. We sat down me never letting go of her. I heard the door shut so I assumed Rose walked in also. I heard her and Alice squeal and run upstairs.

"Merry Christmas Edward."

"Was this your idea Bella? You didn't have to leave your family to come all the way here."

"Well I didn't really since I live here."

"Wait you live in Forks?"

"Yes, I've lived here my whole life. I only found out you did because my first day here I um got hurt and when I was at the hospital your dad treated me so then we made a plan to surprise you, Alice and Jasper but then I say Alice and Jasper when I was shopping so then it turned into a plan of surprising you. But I couldn't wait until next weekend to see you so then we came up with this. You and Emmett were the only ones who didn't know about this."

At that time the doorbell rang and Esme answered it to find a very confused Emmett when he say Bella on the couch. Where he was standing he could see that there was someone on the couch but I am guessing he couldn't tell who it was. I kissed Bella's forehead, which set Emmett over the edge.

"Bella how could you cheat on Edward like this!? After your whole dramatic 'I love you' scene and now you are away from him for a week and you find someone else! I love you Bella but I am going to call him and tell him."

He pulled out his phone while Bella and I sat there amused. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sat it on my lap. It started vibrating with 'Emmett' flashing on the screen. I flipped it open and hit 'answer.'

"Hello?"

"Edward I am really sorry man but Bella is cheating on you!"

"Bella would never do such a thing!"

Bella was hysterical because I wasn't whispering and Emmett was not that far away so he should have been able to hear me.

"Edward I would not lie to you about this."

"Okay Emmett. Well did you see the guy?"

"I am staring at the two of them now."

"Can you tell me what the guy looks like?"

"Yeah hold on."

Emmett walked over and stood in front of the couch. He looked me up and down but he still had the phone to his ear.

"He has longish hair that is a weird red color and green eyes and well Edward you have some competition."

"Okay thank you Emmett."

Now that he was standing in front of us and actually saw me talking on the phone he got it. It looked like Bella was almost peeing her pants. I started laughing as well. Emmett stood stunned. After a few minutes Bella sobered up and looked at Emmett.

"Really Emmett? I mean he wasn't even whispering when he was talking to you on the phone and you looked right at him and still didn't know it was him?"

"I'm sorry! I really didn't expect him to be here"

"This is his house! And besides that did you really think I would cheat on Edward?"

"No! That is why I was so confused!"

We were about to continue the conversation but Esme called us to dinner. I pulled Bella up and found two seats. We sat next to each other and it felt so good to have her back.

Haha you have got to love Emmett! Anyway please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	25. Dinner with the Cullens

**Well you guys are awesome so here is the next chapter haha.**

**Bella POV:**

I am very glad I didn't wait until next weekend to see Edward. It feels so much better to have him hold me and have him near me. We sat down for dinner all of us next to our respective partners including our parents. It turns out Esme made my favorite food, lasagna. After all of us had food on our plates my mom turned towards me.

"So Bella are you going to introduce us?"

"Um yes. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Mr. and this is my mom, Renee and my dad, Charlie."

"Please call us Esme and Carlisle. It is wonderful to finally meet you."

"You also. You have a beautiful home and wonderful children."

Rose introduced her parents Lily and Robert and then we stated eating. After we all finished me, Alice and Edward helped clear the table and we had coffee while dessert was baking. I turned to Edward and he already knew what I was thinking and he nodded. He whispered to Alice and she giggled but nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. I pulled my phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. I love you and all but Edward is cheating on you."

"Edward would never do such a thing Alice don't be silly."

"But Bella I am looking right at the girl right now!"

"Okay Alice then describe her to me."

She stood up and walked so she was standing behind me.

"She has long brown hair, brown eyes and she is very pretty. You have some competition Bella you better watch out."

By this time everyone was cracking up except Emmett who was pouting. Alice and I put our phones away and she sat back down.

"I am sorry that I was trying to save their relationship! I figured I was just being a good friend and a good brother by teaching my sister not to cheat on her boyfriend or there will be consequences."

"It is great that you did that Emmett and that you care but you looked right at him and still didn't know it was him and the fact that you were talking to him on the phone while you were both in the same room and you didn't realize it."

I explained. He thought about it for a minute and then started laughing. I was glad he saw the humor in the situation also. Soon all the laughter died down and Esme excused herself so she could get the dessert my mom got up to join her. Edward turned to me and I blocked out everything else that was happening.

"We should practice 'Iris' while we have an audience. There is a piano in the main living room."

"That is a great idea! We can do it after dessert and if it turns out well then maybe we can play it at the concert I have next weekend."

"That would be awesome then I can meet all your high school friends and I can show off to them because I have you to call my girlfriend."

I giggled and kissed his cheek since Carlisle, my dad and Emmett were sitting at the table. Esme and my mom soon returned with dessert and another pot of coffee.

"So Bella I heard you like to sing. I would love to hear you sing at some point."

"Actually Esme, Edward and I planned to practice a song we have to do for school together which would mean I would sing and he would play piano if that is alright with you. I also have a concert at town hall next weekend."

"That would be absolutely fine dear! We can all go in the main living room after dessert and you two can practice. And we will absolutely be at your concert."

I smiled and we all finished our dessert. After we had cleaned up we moved to the main living room, where sitting on a platform was a beautiful white grand piano. Edward and I went up to the piano and took a seat while everyone else took a seat on the two couches. I took a deep breath and motioned to Edward that he could begin. He began his piano and when it was my turn to sing I started:

_And__I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Once we finished everyone started clapping. Esme jumped up and hugged Edward and then me. After all that dies down Alice begged my mom to let me sleep over. She was reluctant because Edward was going to be in the house but then Alice decided to invite Rose and Emmett so my mom gave in since Emmett would be here. Emmett and I rode home with Rose who stopped at her house to get her stuff first then she drove us to our house so we could get our stuff. Once we were packed Emmett and I said 'goodnight' to our parents and walked out to Rose's car. We got to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door and somehow pulled all three of us in. Her parents had all gone to bed so Alice showed us to her room and Emmett to Edward's room where the boys would be sleeping. I went to walk with Emmett up to Edward's room to say 'hi' but Alice grabbed my arm.

"You can't see Edward until later when we watch the movie!"

"Okay Alice."

I put on my best pout but Alice wouldn't give in. I sat on her bed next to a laughing Rose while Alice walked over to a cabinet. She opened the cabinet to reveal a collection of movies. Rose and I looked at each other then jumped up to stand next to Alice. We all looked at the movies and started grabbing movies we wanted to watch tonight. After about five minutes we each had about 10 movies so we laid them out on the floor and Alice sent me up to get the boys while she made the snacks. I walked up to Edward's room and knocked on the door. Edward cracked the door open just enough to see who it was. When he saw it was me, he opened it wider. I walked in to find Emmett and Jasper laughing hysterically on the floor.

"I don't even want to know. Um Alice wants you guys to go down to her room and pick a couple movies to watch. Your selections are on the floor so you can only pick from them."

"Okay Bella tell her we will be down in a minute."

With that Emmett shoved me out the door. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to Alice's room.

"Where are the boys Bella?"

"Um they said they would be down in a minute. They were acting very weird."

"How were they acting?"

"Well I knocked on the door and Edward only cracked the door and then he let me in and when I got in Emmett and Jasper were laughing hysterically on the floor and Edward was just being weird and when I told them they needed to come pick movies they said they would be down in a minute and then Emmett shoved me out the door. It was weird."

"That does seem weird and it seems like they are up to no good. I say we do the same. We should play pranks on them."

"What do you have in mind Alice?"

"Well…"

**Haha sorry about the cliffy but I had to do it. Message me if you have any ideas for some pranks then can pull on each other. Please review!**

**-Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	26. Just the Begining

I have a new story up tell me what you guys think! R&R Thank you for all the reviews with pranks. I will try and use most of them. Thank you to EdwardIs4Me, TrueLoveSparkles and ukielicious96 for the pranks in this chapter.

**Bella POV:**

"Well Bella we will prank Emmett first since he is the one that pushed you out the door."

"Okay but how can we prank him, Alice?"

She was about to tell us when the boys walked into the room to pick the movies. They ended up choosing 'Crank', 'Blood And Chocolate' and 'The Haunting in Connecticut.' Alice sent them downstairs to set up while we changed.

"What kind of boxers does Emmett wear, Bella?"

"Um he has some with cartoons on them and he has a couple pair that have his face on them."

Rose and Alice turned to each other and smiled then they turned to me.

"Does he have those with him?"

"No he wouldn't have brought them where there is a possibility that Edward or Jasper could see them."

"Okay then do you know where they are?"

"Yes but I would have to go home and get them."

"Okay I will go with you to get them and Rose can entertain the boys while we are gone."

We all nodded and then changed since that is what we were supposed to be doing. We walked downstairs and the boys were sitting with their heads together and they were whispering. They stopped when they realized we were there. We all acted like we didn't notice anything different. Rose sat in the chair and Alice and I stood.

" Bella forgot something at her house so I am driving her home to get it. Rose is going to stay here and make sure you guys stay out of trouble. You can watch 'Crank' while we are gone."

They nodded and took a seat while Alice put the DVD in the player. The movie started and we made our way out to Alice's car. We came up with more pranks on the way to my house. When we got to my house my dad was still awake. I walked in and he looked up.

"I forgot my cell phone so Alice drove me here to get it."

He nodded and turned back to the TV. Alice and I walked quietly up to Emmett's room where Alice went right to his dresser. She started going through his drawers looking for his boxers. Finally she found them and the first pair she pulled out was one of the pairs with his face on them. She was holding in her giggles.

"Alice I am going to be traumatized after this. How come you didn't bring Rose?"

"Because if I had shown up at your house with Rose and asked to go in Emmett's room, how do you think you parents would have reacted?"

"My parents love you and besides Rose practically lives here anyway."

Alice laughed and continued on her search for Emmett's face boxers. After we had finished in Emmett's room we said 'goodbye' to my dad and we headed to the store to pick up some more stuff for the pranks. Alice grabbed a cart and we walked in. It was late so there were not a lot of people in the store. We first went to the make-up where we got mascara, eye shadow, blush and lipstick. We then went and got some temporary hair dye and some whipped cream and chocolate. We were walking past the clothes when Alice got another idea.

"Hey Bella how do you feel about making the boys uncomfortable?"

"I am all for it but my question is am I going to be uncomfortable?"

She smiled and nodded but grabbed my arm and pulled me to the lingerie and she picked out baby dolls for all of us. I didn't really like that prank but I knew once Alice had something in her head there was no way to stop her. We paid and we put all our stuff in the car. We made one more stop then we made our way home. We got home but we left the bags in the car just bringing in the whipped cream to put in the fridge. When we walked in the living room we found the TV on and the credits to the movie rolling. The boys were nowhere to be seen and Rose was asleep in the chair. Alice and I looked at each other with wide eyes then we ran over to Rose. Alice and I shook her until she finally jumped out of the chair.

"I am soo sorry guys! I did not mean to fall asleep. What did the boys do? Where are the boys?"

"Rose calm down. We don't know what they did or where they are. We just got home. But now we need to go find the boys like now though."

We both nodded and we walked through the house as quietly as we could. We checked every floor but they were nowhere to be found. Alice got suspicious so we all walked into her room. Everything looked fine but Alice didn't believe it so she walked to her closet with Rose and I close behind. She opened her closet door and all her clothes were gone. Rose and I through our hands over her mouth knowing she was going to scream, which she did. After she was done we pulled our hands away cautiously and she turned to face us.

"Let's go get the bags."

She marched out of her room and down to her car. Rose and I looked at each other and then followed her. We grabbed all the bags out of the car and walked up to one of the spare rooms. Alice turned on her I-pod in her room and shut the door so the boys thought we were in there. Alice dumped all the bags on the floor and we sorted through the stuff. Rose grabbed the last bag and glanced inside giggling. Alice smiled and turned to us.

"How about you guys go and replace all the boy's boxers with those while I get everything set up."

Rose and I nodded and we stood up sneaking over to Edward's room. We shut and locked the door quietly and switched out all the boy's boxers taking all their old pairs and placing them in the bag. We turned off the light and snuck back to the room. Alice had all the make-up and hair dye in one pile and everything else in another pile.

"If they aren't in any of the rooms then they must be in either the attic or the basement. Lets check the attic first."

We followed her quietly up to the attic and as we got to the top of the stairs we could hear the boys talking. We smiled and got up close to the door so we could hear what they were saying.

"Edward, Alice is going to kill us for taking her clothes but it was hilarious."

"She can only kill us if she finds us."

"But Edward you left your room unlocked… Would she touch your CDs?"

There was a short silence.

"I don't think she would but how about we go change in case we fall asleep up here."

"Okay."

We hurried back down the stairs and into the guest room locking the door and turning off the light behind us. After a few minutes we heard the boys walk back to the attic. This is going to be one fun night.

**Please review and read my other story!**

**-Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	27. Purple hair and double crosses

**Hi sorry it took so long to update but school started this week and stuff so I probably won't be able to update until weekends most of the time but I will try my hardest!**

**Bella POV:**

After we were sure the boys were going to be in the attic for awhile Alice and Rose grabbed a couple thumb tacks and we all walked to the attic staircase. We took all of the boxers and hung them on the wall. The stop we made after the grocery store was to get box made with all the boys faces on them which is what we also replaced their boxers with. So Emmett is wearing boxers with Edward's face on them. Edward has Jasper's face on his and Jasper has Emmett's face. It must be dark in the attic because I don't think they realized it yet. We finished hanging the boxers and walked back to the spare room. We soon heard the boys walking down the stairs and we stood at our door to hear their reaction.

"Edward your sister is super evil. But apparently my sister is also."

We heard Edward and Jasper agree with Emmett. They walked downstairs and most likely into the kitchen. We grabbed the hair dye and ran into Edward's room. We walked to his bathroom and Alice grabbed the shampoo container out of the shower. She dumped the shampoo down the drain and replaced it with the hair dye. She put it back in the shower and we walked quietly back to our room. We changed into the baby dolls and walked down to the kitchen. When we walked in the boys were sitting at the table with cookies. They looked up and their mouths dropped open. Emmett dropped his cookie on the table. We giggled but ignored them. We all walked to the refrigerator and Alice grabbed the whipped cream and the chocolate. We started 'seductively' eating the chocolate and then moved onto the whipped cream. I was super embarrassed but I tried not to show it. Soon Alice decided that we were done so we walked back up to the room. We changed back into our pajamas and we heard the boys run up to different rooms to take showers, presumably cold. After a few minutes we heard Edward screech. Yes he actually screeched. We all turned to look at each other and Alice jumped up to lock the door. We planned on Emmett getting in that shower but I guess we did not plan well enough.

"Alice we got temporary hair dye, right?"

"Yes because if my parents found out we permanently dyed someone's hair unwillingly then we would be in so much trouble."

"Okay just making sure."

We listened quietly and we heard Jasper and Emmett laughing. At least they thought it was funny.

"At least Emmett and Jasper think it's funny."

Alice and Rose nodded and continued to listen. Alice made sure to pick the spare room closest to Edward's room so we were basically right across the hall.

"I can promise you, Edward, Bella was not part of this one. She would never want your hair to get messed up like it is now. But look on the bright side… At least Alice didn't touch your CDS."

"Emmett, shut up."

Edward did not sound happy and we knew this meant war. We heard them go back into the attic and we sat on the bed.

"Maybe we should move to a different room, Alice. Maybe a safer one?"

"No they don't know we are here so this is the safest room in the house right now. We will stay here until we are sure that they know where we are. We just have to stay low for awhile."

"Do you think this is going to far? I mean we dyed Edward's hair!"

"What color did you guys get anyway?"

Rose wasn't shopping with us so she didn't know what color we got.

"We got purple…"

Rose and Alice started laughing but I didn't think it was very funny. Alice told me we were going to dye Emmett's hair. I soon realized that they were being really loud.

"Guys you are being really loud. We don't want the boys to hear us."

They nodded and quieted down. We didn't hear they boys so we all laid down on the bed. The next thing I remember is being woken up by a banging on the door. Alice and Rose were both still asleep. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to find Edward. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He shut the door behind me and still holding my arm started walking down the hallway. He pulled me into a spare room and finally let go of my hand. He shut the door and turned to look at me. He was still in the boxers with Jasper's face on them and he had a tee shirt on, he was also wearing a hat to cover his hair. I sat down on the bed and he started to talk.

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper would kill me if they found out I was doing this but I want to help you, Alice and Rose. Our best prank was taking Alice's clothes but you girls are geniuses when it comes to pranking. So please let me help."

"I'm sure Alice won't like this but yes you can help."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and then sat on the bed next to me.

"Okay when we want you to do something we will text you so make sure you turn your phone on vibrate."

"Okay I can handle that. What else do I need to know?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay one more question. What can I do to get you to but that baby doll back on?"

He laughed and I slapped his shoulder. He stood up and pulled me into another hug but this time also kissing me. We pulled away and we were both out of breath.

''I better get back before Emmett and Jasper wake up and wonder where I am. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I walked back to our spare room and he went back to the attic. Alice and Rose were still asleep when I walked in so I looked at the clock which read 5am. I decided I could go back to sleep which I did. I was again woken up but this time by a flash and some laughing. I kept my eyes closed but I felt Alice jump out of bed.

"You boys are so immature! Give me the camera Emmett. Thank you now get out!"

I heard her shut the door so I assume they left. I opened my eyes and looked over to Alice. She was going through the camera. I stood up careful not to wake Rose up. I walked over to Alice and she showed me the picture they took. It was actually a really cute picture. Alice, Rose and I were sleeping and we all looked so peaceful. Alice had her arm over Rose's back and Rose had her legs across mine. Alice and I giggled and she connected the camera to her laptop, downloading the pictures to her computer.

"That will be my new profile picture."

She laughed and stood up. She stretched and smiled at me before walking into the bathroom. I sat in her chair and grabbed my cell phone. I opened a new text message to Edward

_Hey you! Are you awake?_

_-Bella_

I hit send and placed the phone on the desk. After a minute Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat started playing signaling I had a new text message. I grabbed my phone and opened the text.

_I am awake. How are you?_

_-Edward_

_I'm good but I'm still tired lol. How about you?_

_-Bella_

Alice walked out of the bathroom changed and looking very awake.

"So Bella today should be fun. It is soon time to explain to my parents what exactly went on last night."

She ran to the bed and started jumping on it to wake Rose. I laughed but I had another text message so I decided not to help Alice.

_I am good also but I will be better when I see you. Breakfast is ready._

_-Edward_

_I can't wait to see you also. Okay we will be done in a few._

_-Bella_

"Guys breakfast is ready."

Rose nodded and stood up. We all walked down to the kitchen where everyone was. We found a seat and got our food.

"So why is Edward's hair purple Alice?"

Esme decided to get right to the point.

"Well mom it's kind of a long story."

"I have time Alice."

**I know there wasn't a lot of pranks but it is still just the beginning…**

**Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	28. Missing?

**New chapter!! Yay!!**

**Bella POV:**

"I have time Alice."

We all sat at the table and everyone stopped talking while we looked at Alice.

"Well mom, Emmett kicked Bella out of Edward's room yesterday so we decided to prank him and so we went on a little shopping trip. But we left Rose in charge but she fell asleep and when we got back the boys were gone and so were my clothes… Of course after I found out my clothes were gone I declared war on the boys. We filled the shampoo bottle with the hair dye but we thought Emmett would be the first one to use it. We never intended to dye Edward's hair, it just kind of happened. We are really sorry and it is only temporary hair dye so it should be gone after a couple washes…"

Emmett was laughing and Edward seemed a little happier knowing he wasn't the target. Esme sat a little stunned but she soon recovered herself.

"Well Alice I want you to apologize and fix everything that you messed up. And also give the boys their boxers back. Also did you get your clothes back?"

"NO! I did not get my clothes back and I want them back!"

"Boys give Alice her clothes back. Now I am going grocery shopping and I want everything back the way it was when I get home."

We nodded and she stood up. She cleaned up breakfast and left to go grocery shopping. We sat at the table in silence. I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it out of my pocket.

_Meet me in my room after you get dressed_

_-Edward_

_Okay_

_-Bella_

I sent the message and stood up.

"I am going to go take a shower and get dressed. Alice if you want to pick my outfit while I am in the shower then go ahead."

She smiled and ran up to pick my outfit. I smiled at Edward and followed her up the stairs. I heard Rose follow me into Alice's room and shut the door behind us. Alice was sitting on her bed looking up to no good.

"We all need to stay away from the boys because no matter what mom says Edward will get his revenge."

I nodded even though I was still going to see Edward after my shower. Alice smiled and continued picking out my outfit. I grabbed the outfit and my bathroom bag and walked into Alice's bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped down, jumping into the steaming water. I washed myself thinking about how I was going to evade Alice to go see Edward. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and finished washing my body. After I was done I jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and looking in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed slightly from either the shower or the excitement of the morning. I dressed in the outfit Alice picked out which consisted of bright red skinny jeans, a black plaid shirt, a red and blue plaid scarf and black plaid flats. Apparently Alice likes plaid today. I cracked the bathroom door after cleaning up and peeked out to see if Alice was there. There was no one in sight so I walked quietly out of the bathroom placing my bag by my stuff. I walked to the bedroom door this time and did the same thing. I eventually made it to Edward's room, but he wasn't there.

_Um where are you? You did say to meet in your room right?_

_-Bella_

I sent the message and sat on his bed. Soon after I got a text back

_I was worried Alice would catch us. I'm coming to get you now. Stay in my room._

_-Edward_

He was right. If Alice caught me with Edward I would never hear the end of it. I wonder where Alice is…

**Edward POV:**

I told Bella to meet me in my room after she got ready but as I was waiting for her I realized that Alice would give Bella hell if she saw her with me. I was currently in the attic with Jasper and Emmett. I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it out of my pocket.

_Um where are you? You did say to meet in your room right?_

_-Bella_

I hit reply.

_I was worried Alice would catch us. I'm coming to get you now. Stay in my room._

_-Edward_

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a little while."

They nodded but never looked up from their game. I smiled and walked to my room. I opened my door to find my beautiful Bella. I shut the door behind me and pulled her into my arms.

"We have to go so Alice can't find us."

"Where can we go though?"

"The basement. Alice is terrified of the basement so she won't go there."

She nodded and we snuck down to the basement. Our basement is fully furnished and quite nice but Alice will not come down here. I sat on the couch and Bella curled into my side. I don't know how long we had been sitting there but we both drifted off to sleep.

**Jasper POV:**

"Emmett where did Edward go?"

I paused our game and looked around. Emmett turned to me and gave me an annoyed look.

"He said he was going to take a shower."

"I know but that was about two hours ago… What if Alice got him?"

We looked at each other and then jumped up and ran to Alice's door. I knocked loudly so she could hear us over the music.

"Alice what did you do to Edward?!"

She opened the door and looked up at me.

"What do you mean what did we do to Edward? Isn't he with you?"

Rose walked up behind Alice.

"Um Alice, where is Bella?"

We all looked at each other and Alice turned off her music. She motioned for us to come in. Emmett and I walked in and sat on her bed.

"Where did Edward go?"

"We don't know. He said he was going to take a shower like two hours ago and when we finished our game we realized he still wasn't back. We were worried that you might have wanted to give him a makeover or something."

"We haven't seen Bella since this morning after breakfast when she went to take a shower. Do you think they snuck off together?"

"I swear if they snuck off to do stuff… I will kill Edward."

"I am sure they didn't sneak off to do anything, Emmett. But we should split up and search the house for them. Jasper you get the third floor. Emmett the second floor and Rose and I will take the first floor."

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Hopefully someone besides Emmett finds them just in case.

**Not a long chapter I know but at least it's a chapter! Lol hope you enjoyed please review.**


	29. Facing fears and friendship

**New chapter!! Read and review!!**

**Alice POV:**

Rose and I looked in every room on the first floor twice but there was no sign of Bella or Edward. Finally we gave up. Rose plopped down on the couch while I paced back in forth in front of the TV. A few minutes later Jasper and Emmett joined us in the living room.

"We looked everywhere. Maybe they left the house."

"No all the cars are here except Esme's but she is still shopping."

The room went silent and finally it clicked. We searched everywhere except the one place Edward knows I won't look, the basement.

"I know where are…"

"Well Alice where are they?"

"The basement…"

They all looked at each other and Emmett stood up.

"NO! we can't go in the basement!"

Everyone turned and looked at me like I was crazy but Jasper soon stood and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Alice. We will all go together. If you don't want to go you can wait for us right here. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"No, I'm going to go. I'm not going to let Edward win. Plus I want to see his face when he sees me in the basement."

He nodded and we all walked to the basement door, me leading. I stood in front of the door with my hand on the handle. After a few minutes I slowly turned the handle and swung the door open. I flicked on the light and made my way down the stairs awkwardly because I was hold Jasper's hand so I was walking almost sideways. We finally made it to the bottom and I was glad I made the trip. Lying on the couch was Edward with Bella in his arms. It was the cutest thing ever. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I heard Rose take a picture also and I thought I heard Emmett go 'aww' but I wasn't sure. I walked over and gently shook Edward's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Didn't think we would find you in the basement did you?"

He laughed and went to sit up when he realized he had Bella in his arms so he couldn't sit up.

"No I never thought you would come to the basement Alice. But now that you are down here why don't you watch a movie with us."

I looked around the room. It was fully furnished with a couch, two chairs and a TV. There was a small bathroom and also a small bedroom. I smiled and nodded at Edward.

"Sure. It is not that bad down here. If I knew it was this nice I would have come down here more often."

He smiled and turned to Bella. He kissed her forehead and gently shook her. She groaned but opened her eyes anyway. She sat up and rubbed her eyes leaning against Edward when he sat up.

"Is anyone else hungry or is it just me?"

"Actually I am also."

We decided before we watched the movie we would get something to eat. We had to go upstairs for food since that seemed to be the only thing the basement didn't have. Esme was pulling in the driveway when we walked up so the boys went to help her with the groceries and we started cooking lunch. We didn't want to spend a lot of time and make a mess so we just decided on sandwiches. By the time we had made the sandwiches the boys had all the groceries inside and Esme was walking in. We put in the movie 'Slumdog Millionaire

"Well it is good to see everyone getting along. And thank you boys for your help."

"We are getting along and now we are going to watch a movie in the basement."

"Alice you are going into the basement?"

"Yes. It is actually very nice down there. I don't know why I was afraid of it."

She laughed and started putting groceries away. We offered to help but she wouldn't let us. We grabbed our sandwiches, sodas and a bag of chips and made our way back to the basement. We put in 'Slumdog Millionaire' and settled on the couch and chairs. About half way through the movie I fell asleep while leaning against Jasper.

**Rose POV:**

I'm glad we are all getting along again because I was starting to miss being with Emmett. We were sitting on the floor leaning against the couch watching the movie. I actually had a great time this weekend. I love Bella and Alice and the boys are hilarious when they are together. Also seeing Bella and Edward together asleep on the couch just made it better. I really hope that all of us stay friends forever. I don't know what I would do without my friends. Bella and I have been friends for as long as I can remember and I only met Alice this year but it seems as if I've know her forever. I turned and saw that she was asleep against Jasper's side and I smiled. They were so cute together. I next turned to Bella who was sitting on the couch with Edward. She was leaning into his side and he had his arm wrapped around her. She was so innocent and good hearted. I would stick up for her any day. That reminds me, I have to go have a word with Jacob Black at some point before we go back to Chicago. Maybe I will go talk to Tyler also. I can't believe either of them could ever hurt her. I fell asleep thinking about how I would do anything for my friends and also about what I was going to say to Jacob and Tyler when I talk to them.

**Emmett POV:**

Rose fell asleep next to me so I laid her down and put a pillow under her head. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I looked around and saw that Alice and Bella were asleep also. Bella was again asleep in Edward's arms. Edward is a good guy. I know he would never hurt Bella but I still have doubt. I never thought Tyler or Jake would hurt Bella either but they did. I will just have to keep an eye on Edward but in the mean time I thought about how much my friends mean to me. I really hope that we are all friends forever. I took one more look around and then laid down next to Rose and drifted into sleep.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I thought it was a cute chapter and it is getting late. I will try to update in Wednesday. Review please!**


	30. Nightmare and Basketball

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Bella POV:**

I was again awoken by Edward tapping my shoulder slightly. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep in various places around the room. Edward woke me up so he could stand up and place blankets on the others and also turn off the TV and the light. Well he did this I sat and watched him. He was so cute. I can't believe I am actually dating him, he is so much better to me then Tyler was. I'm actually glad it never worked out between Tyler and me because if it had then I probably never would have met Edward and the others. I really do love my friends. I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow… As I was pondering this Edward shut off the light and sat back down next to me while pulling a blanket over us. We resumed our position lying down on the couch, Edward with his arm around my waist. It didn't take long for me to drift back to sleep. I of course dreamt of Edward which I have every night since I met him. In the dream we were back at school and we were in the music hall playing our song in front of the entire school and it was just magical but then Erik jumped on the stage and started hitting Edward. Tyler, Mike and Jacob started hitting him to and I jumped up and screamed. This woke me up and I sat up sweating. I looked at Edward to make sure he was okay and when I was sure he was fine I snuck out from under his arm and walked up to Alice's room. I sat on her bed, wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. That was the worst dream ever! The worse part about it is that it happened. Not in the same way and Jake and Erik were not a part of it but still, Edward got hurt because of me. I love Edward I think I have since the moment I met him but if he is going to get hurt because of me then as much as I love him I will stay away from him. I thought about it and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Jasper.

"I heard you scream and run up here. What is wrong Bella?"

"It was just a bad dream. I'm fine, I promise. But thank you Jasper."

"Bella I took two psychology courses in high school and I know when people are lying. You can tell me what is wrong. You can trust me."

I thought for a minute and realized that he was right. I could trust him. Jasper was the only one I wasn't very close to but I knew I could trust him.

"Do you think it is my fault that Edward got hurt?"

"Of course not Bella, it was no one's fault except Tyler and Mike. They are the only ones to blame."

"I think it was my fault and I can't help but think Edward would be safer without me…"

"Bella you fought to get Edward. You wrote a song for him and told him how you felt in the only way Edward understands, music. You both have so much in common and so much talent between you. Basically what I am trying to say is you are perfect for each other. Edward is a tough guy and he loves you. If he has to fight for you then he will in a heartbeat and you should never forget that. So don't go thinking that he would be better off without you because he won't, and neither will you."

"I guess you're right. It's just the dream I had sent me over the edge and I just started freaking out. But I understand what you are saying. Thank you so much Jasper."

I gave him a quick hug and stood up. He stood also towering over me.

"I am going to wake the others for breakfast."

"Okay. I am going to take a quick shower. Can you please not tell anyone about my little mental breakdown?"

"I promise not to tell. I'll see you in a bit."

I nodded and he walked out of the room. I grabbed my outfit for the day and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and turned on the shower. After it warmed up I hopped in and started my routine of washing. I got out, dried off and changed into my white leggings, an olive green sweater from Forever 21 and black boots. I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I cleaned the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen. Everyone was lounging around the table while Esme and Carlisle made breakfast. We ate and talked about what a great weekend we had. After we finished Alice, Rose and I helped Esme clean the kitchen and the dishes. We finished with that and walked into the living room where the boys were. Rose grabbed her coat and said goodbye. She said she had to go visit some friends. Emmett was going to go Christmas shopping so he invited Alice and Jasper so that left Edward and I. We were sitting on the couch when he suddenly stood up.

"How about you show me around the town?"

"Okay. Yea that sounds fun."

I stood up and Edward handed me my coat. We said 'goodbye' to Esme and Carlisle and walked to Edward's car. We started at the high school since it was the biggest thing in town. The doors were unlocked since it was a small town and no crime happens. We walked in and I showed Edward where I had all my classes' senior year. I showed him where my locker was and we finally ended up in the gym. We walked in and someone was playing basketball. He heard us and he dropped the ball and turned. He squinted his eyes I guess trying to get a better look. After a minute his eyes widened and he jogged over pulling me in a hug and spinning me around. He put me down and pulled me at arm's length to look at me.

"Hello to you to Alex."

He smiled and turned to shake Edward's hand. Edward looked a little confused and I understood why.

"It's his brother Edward."

"I thought he looked familiar. He looks just like Nick. Are they twins?"

"No Alex is 17 right now so that would make him two years younger than Nick. But he always hung out with us no matter what. Didn't you Alex?"

"I certainly did. You must be Edward. Nick told me about you, he actually approves which is rare."

"I'm glad he approves. So you play basketball?"

"Yup, I've been on the team since freshman year. But I've been playing since I could walk basically."

"I played a little in high school. You want to go one on one?"

Alex nodded and I laughed and walked to the stands to be the ref. I love that all my friends like Edward, it make him that much better.

**Hope you guys like the chapter! I don't know why I through Alex in there, it just sorta happened lol. Please review!**


	31. Lee,Lily and an accident

**Hi sorry it took me so long to update. But it is here now... Hope you enjoy!! Read and review!**

**Bella POV:**

Alex went easy on Edward for the first couple of minutes most likely to judge how good Edward was. When he figured it out he went full out and was soon beating Edward. I sat and laughed the whole game. After about 20 minutes they decided that there was no way Edward was going to beat Alex so they shook hands and walked over to me laughing.

"I honestly did not think he was going to be _that _good."

"I did warn you I have been playing for like 15 years."

"That is true. Maybe I should have heeded that warning."

Alex laughed and they sat on either side of me. My right arm was touching Edward's and my left was touching Alex's. They were both really sweaty and gross and when their arms touched me I got sweat on me. I jumped up and walked to the bottom of the bleachers. They both looked at me questioningly.

"You two are sweaty and gross!"

They laughed and turned to each other, nodding. They stood up and started walking down the bleachers and I stood at the bottom in shock.

"Don't you dare…"

As they started getting closer I began to realize they were not going to listen to me so I took off running as fast as I could without falling to the other side of the gym. They of course followed and soon I was running around the gym with them following me. Eventually they got smart and since the gym is a circle Alex ran one way and Edward ran the other so the only way I could go was to the center of the gym, which I did. I wasn't paying attention once I made it to the center of the gym and Alex came up behind me pulling me into a hug while Edward came in front of me and pulled me into a hug also. They pulled away and I stood with a disgusted look on my face.

"Alice is going to kill you guys… Where is Nick by the way, Alex?"

"I would like to see Alice try. And Nick and Liz won't be here till next week."

"HA! I guess you don't know Alice very well. When next week? Will they be here for the winter concert?"

"No I don't know her very well. Yes they will be here for your concert. Nick said he wouldn't miss it for the world. When are you coming over to my house? Lily and my parents are dying to see you again."

"Aww I miss Lily!! Let's go now!"

He laughed and motioned us to follow. We walked out of the gym and past our cars since he only lived down the street. When we got to his house he walked in the door and laid the basketball by the door. We followed him to the kitchen where his mom, Lee, was sitting at the table. She looked up when we walked in and as soon as she saw me she jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella sweetheart! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've missed you to Lee."

She pulled away and called Lily. Lily walked into the kitchen and threw a stuffed cat that I gave her at Alex. He caught it and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out and turned to her mom which meant also turning to me. She saw me and her face lit up. She ran over and I picked her up and spun her around. I kissed her forehead and set her back on the ground.

"I've missed you sooo much Bella!"

"I missed you to sweetie. How have you been? How is first grade?"

"I have been good! First grade is fun, we are learning math!"

"That's great sweetie!"

We walked to the living room and sat down, Lily sitting in my lap.

"So Bella who is your friend?"

"Oh I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Nick's mom, Lee, and this is Lily."

He shook Lee and Lily's hands and Lee nodded at me in approval. I smiled and watched as Lily quizzed Edward.

"Do you kiss Bella on the lips?"

He turned to me with the cutest expression.

"Yes he does Lily you silly little girl."

"Ewww. Are you going to get married and have babies, Bella?"

I turned to Edward and he smiled at me.

"I don't know yet sweetie, maybe someday."

"Will I be invited?"

She put on a cute pouty face and I couldn't say 'no'.

"Of course you are! But right now Edward and I have to get home. But I promise I will see you soon."

She turned in my lap and hugged me then moved on to Edward. She whispered in his ear and he smiled.

"I know Lily."

She smiled and walked over to Alex. He picked her up and handed her the stuffed cat. I stood up and Lee pulled me into a hug. Whispering into my ear:

"Don't let this one go, Bella."

"I won't."

She smiled and took Lily so Alex could hug me. Alex was taller than me so he had to bend down to hug me. He pulled away and shook Edward's hand. I walked into the kitchen to grab my phone off the table and as I walked back Alex and Edward were finishing a conversation they must've started when I left. I said 'goodbye' again and I grabbed Edward's hand pulling him out the door. We started walking back to the school.

"What did Lily say to you?"

"She said that you loved me and I should ask you to marry me."

"Aww she is so cute! What were you and Alex talking about?"

"Nosy aren't we? He said basically the same thing Nick said to me when I met him. That if I hurt you he would kick my ass."

"Aww I love my friends! They are all so protective of me."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. We got to the car and drove back to his house so I could get my stuff and he could drive me home. We were sitting in my driveway and Edward was turned in his seat so he was facing me.

"I really don't want to be away from you any longer. I wish we could just skip to tomorrow so I can see you again."

I smiled and took his phone from the cup holder. I took a picture of myself and set it as his background.

"Now you can see me whenever you open your phone."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was different. It was slow and passionate and I loved it. We pulled away breathless and he got out of the car to open my door. He grabbed my bag and walked me to my door. He laid my bag down on the couch and gave me a quick kiss before walking back to his car and driving away.

_Hey, wasn't it you  
Who's always been there for me?  
Don't forget what we've been through together  
Hey, isn't it true?  
We promised to always be  
Best friends forever, yeah_

My ringtone for Alice and Rose went off and I glanced at the caller id. Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella you have to get to the hospital quick! Rose got into a car accident."

"I'm on my way!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my mom's car keys. I jumped in the car and made my way to the hospital with tears in my eyes.

**Sorry for the cliffy but I just love them! Review!**

**Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	32. Rose

**Please read and review!! Hope you like the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: For the rest of the story!! I don't own anything except Nick, Liz, Alex, Lee, Lily and the rest of nick's family!!**

**Bella POV:**

I made it to the hospital in record time. I'm glad my dad wasn't out today but getting a speeding ticket is the least of my problems right now. I pulled into a parking spot and made my way into the hospital. I spotted Alice and Emmett right away and ran over to them. Emmett pulled me into a hug, crying into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him as best I could. Soon we pulled away and I turned to Alice.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

As if he heard walked into the waiting room. Alice hugged him and then he turned to us.

"Rose is going to be fine. It was a minor accident but it could have been more serious. The other driver was drunk. Rose was very lucky. She has a few cuts on her face, nothing serious and a slight concussion so we are going to keep her over night to monitor that. But she is awake and would very much like to see you guys. So you may go in and see her but keep the stress down."

We thanked him and walked into Rose's room. Alice and I hugged her then we let Emmett talk to her while we called Edward and Jasper. I took out my phone and dialed the familiar seven digit number.

"Bella."

"Edward, Rose was in a car accident. We are at the hospital, she's okay but they want to keep her over night. "

"Oh wow. Um I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you Edward. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that we hung up and I walked over to Alice who was also hanging up her phone. We walked back over to Rose and she smiled at us.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys. I really don't know how it happened; I'm such a good driver."

"Rose it wasn't your fault. The other driver was drunk. You couldn't have prevented it."

"I could have prevented it by not going to yell at Tyler…"

She gave us a guilty look and looked at her lap. I'm sure my mouth was open and I was staring at her shocked.

"Um why would you do that Rose?"

"Because your dad wouldn't let me in to see Jake and I needed to yell at someone."

She said in a sort of 'duh' way.

"Rose I appreciate it and all but I just wanted to put all that behind me and stop all communication with both of them."

"I know but I just needed to get the last word in and make sure that they stay away from you for good."

She smiled and I hugged her again. Jasper and Edward jogged into the room and stopped at the door panting. Alice ran over to Jasper and he pulled her into a hug. They pulled away and walked over to the rest of us with Edward following. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and looked at Rose.

"You look like the model for Band-Aids. "

She glared at him but soon smiled.

"And you look like a guy who wants to get his ass kicked. You forget I have Emmett."

To prove the point and follow the joke, Emmett cracked his knuckles. Rose giggled at Edward's face.

"And you forget Rose that I have Emmett also and he wouldn't lay a hand on Edward because he knows he would have to deal with me."

We stared each other down but soon started cracking up. A nurse walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Okay kids visiting time is over. You need to leave so can get some rest."

She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for us to say our 'goodbyes' and get out. We all left and stood outside in the parking lot. I said 'goodbye' to everyone and soon it was just Edward and I. We got in his car and turned to face each other. He pulled me into a hug and when he pulled away he placed his hand on my cheek.

"You are freezing, Bella."

He turned the car on and adjusted the dials, turning the radio down and the heat up. He pulled his jacket off and placed it over my shoulders. I smiled and pulled my arms through. I glanced down and saw that it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Edward I have to get home before my dad sends out the search party."

He laughed and kissed me. When I pulled away I went to take his jacket off but he shook his head. I smiled and gave him one last kiss before I stepped out of his car. He waited until I was safely in my car before he drove away. I drove home in silence and when I pulled in the driveway I saw that my dad's car was missing. I parked the car and walked in the house. My mom and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching the History Channel. I giggled, kissed my mom and Emmett on the cheek and walked up to my room. I grabbed my bathroom bag and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on so it could get warm while I undressed. I stepped in the shower and let the steam and water hit my face. A hot shower always relaxes me after a long stressful day and this has been one of those days. I stood for a few minutes and just let the water run over my body before I continued with the washing process. After I finished I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me. I ran my hand across the mirror to get rid of the steam. I glanced at myself in the mirror and I saw that my cheeks were rosy from the shower and I had dark circles under my eyes. I brushed my teeth and walked to my room with the towel still wrapped around me. I shut my door and grabbed a pair of pajamas out of my drawer. I pulled on the black yoga shorts and a white tank top, put my I-pod in the dock and I slid into bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next day I woke up to the sun shining which was rare in forks. I jumped up and ran to the window. I saw that along with that sun was a new layer of snow. I groaned and walked to my closet to get my outfit for the day. I was going down to town hall today to practice for the concert after I went and saw Rose. I grabbed a tank top that said 'Love is the message' and a pair of black skinny jeans pairing it with a black faux leather jacket all from Forever 21. I pulled on a pair of black rain boots with cherries on them and walked to the kitchen. Emmett was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal so I grabbed and bowl and sat next to him. He poured me some cereal and added the milk. He slid the bowl over to me and smiled.

"Thank you! Are you going to visit Rose?"

"Yea after I get done, what about you?"

"Yea but then I have to go to town hall. I'll ride with you and get a ride with Alice or someone to town hall."

"I can drive you to town hall and go back to the hospital you know."

I smiled and nodded and we both continued eating. We got finished and I ran to my room to get my purse and my cell phone. I saw that I had one missed call from Edward. I smiled and hit call.

"Hello Bella."

I could hear the smile in his voice which made me smile as well. I started walking down the stairs to meet Emmett.

"Hello Edward. What are you doing today?"

"Well I'm on my way to the hospital to visit Rose and then I thought we could maybe hang out today."

"I would love to but I can't. I have to go to town hall today to practice for the concert."

"Well I love hearing you sing so I could come with you if you don't mind."

"I actually don't mind at all. We could play our song and I have a surprise for you!"

"Okay I will see you at the hospital then?"

"Yes you will, I am in the car with Emmett now. I'll see you when I get there. I love you."

"I love you to."

**Well at least there wasn't so much of a cliffy there =) Review! Pictures on my profile**


	33. Practicing and new songs

**Chapter 33! Yay! Read and review! I am going to try and finish this story up soon but there will be a sequel. **

**Bella POV:**

Emmett doesn't speed but today it seemed like he was. I glanced at the speedometer and saw he was doing the speed limit. It must be because I am anxious to see Rose and Edward. We got to the hospital and walked straight to Rose's room. Everyone was already there and they were laughing at something Alice said. Rose looked a lot better than she did yesterday. She had more color in her cheeks and it looked like she got to take a shower. said she could go home today but not until after noon. I smiled and hugged her then stepped over to Edward so Emmett could get to her. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I heard Rose and Alice say 'aww. Jasper cleared his throat and Emmett glared.

"Edward you forget that is my sister! Could you maybe not do that while I am around please?"

Edward laughed and nodded. The others continued talking and Edward looked at me.

"So what is this surprise you told me about?"

Alice at hearing the word 'surprise' perked up. She turned to us with greedy eyes.

"What surprise?"

"I can't tell you Alice because I can't let Edward know until we get to town hall."

"Fine then I will just have to come with you to see the surprise."

She stood with her arms crossed daring me to protest. When she realized I wasn't going to protest she smiled triumphantly. We stayed with Rose until said she could go and then we all went to town hall. I walked in and the choir instructor looked at me.

"May I help you? This is a closed practice."

"I'm Bella Swan."

A knowing look crossed her face and she looked at the others.

"I am going to assume then that they are the Cullen children, Rosalie Hale and your brother."

She said it as a statement and not a question which surprised us all. We looked at each other and everyone except Edward and I, went to find a seat.

"Yes they are. Where do you want me to practice?"

"The room over there, the music is on the piano. Don't break anything and shut the door when you go in so it is quiet out here."

"Okay thank you."

We all walked into the back room and Edward sat at the piano while the others set up chairs to sit in. Edward handed me the music and I looked at it. I learned all the songs when I first started singing so I wasn't going to practice. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the sheet music. I went to go hand it to Edward but then I put it back in my bag. He gave me a confused look and I heard Alice make a 'humph' noise.

"Let's practice Iris."

He nodded and turned to the piano. I stood in front of the piano and faced the others. They smiled and Edward started playing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Everyone started clapping and I heard an extra clap coming from the doorway. I turned and the choir instructor was standing there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I just had to see the amazing Bella Swan sing. I've heard all about how perfect you are at singing but I never believed it. Now I do. You two just have to play that song at the concert, and if you have any other. We have to make this the best concert every."

"Thank you and I will try and find more things for the concert."

She smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

"So Bella what did you pull out of you bag before?"

I smiled and handed Edward the sheet music. He smiled and set it in front of him. He started playing it but motioned me to hold on.

"I want to try it before you actually sing since it is my first time playing it."

"If it makes you feel any better, it is my first time singing it. I just wrote it the other day."

He smiled and started playing. After a few minutes he looked up at me and started over again indicating I could sing this time.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
Theres so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin'and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, craizer  
Feels like im fallin' and I  
Am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier,

Alice was speechless was everyone was clapping. She stood up and walked over to me pulling me in a hug.

"How come you have written two songs for Edward and you have only known him for like three months and you've know me for 18 years and you haven't written me a song?"

"Well Emmett if you must know I actually have been working on a song for you. But it is not ready yet."

"Oh now I'm excited! You have to start working on it more so you can finish it!"

"I will Emmett calm down."

We laughed and spent the rest of the time singing the Christmas songs. We all sang together and the choir instructor whose name is , said we should all sing the Christmas songs together in the concert since it sounded so good. Alice was so excited that she drug Jasper out the door so he could take her home and she could pick outfits for all of us. The rest of us laughed and went our separate ways, well Rose and Emmett went to her house and Edward and I went to have a late lunch. Today was probably one of the best days I have ever had.

**If anyone has any ideas about what song I should have for Emmett I would really appreciate it! Please review!!**

**~Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	34. Lauren

**Chapter 34! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who sent in songs for Emmett! I really appreciate it. As you can probably already see I am a huge Taylor Swift fan and I found a great song for Emmett but I am still open for suggestions. Review and check out my other story, Fallin' For You.**

**Bella POV:**

Edward and I ended up going to the only diner in town. It was small and everyone knew each other and I loved it. We found a small table in the corner and sat down Kasey, the owner's daughter, walked over.

"Hey Bella I haven't seen you in forever! What can I get you guys?"

"Hi Kasey, um I'm going to have the turkey club and a sprite."

She smiled and turned to Edward.

"I'm going to have the chicken wrap with a coke, please."

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks."

With one last smile she walked away. Edward grabbed my hand is his and kissed the back of it. I smiled and looked up at him.

"So are you really working on a song for Emmett or did you just tell him that?"

"I actually am already done with it. I also have on for my mom and I was working on one for Rose and Alice."

"You are so amazing. If you want I can help you when you practice."

"I would love that. Maybe tomorrow depending on what we are doing."

He nodded and Kasey came back with our drinks. She set them on the table and walked away. That is why I like Kasey, she isn't annoying and she doesn't feel the need to always talk. We sat in silence while we drank our drinks and I was startled by the sound of squealing. I looked over at the door and instantly regretted it.

"Bella how are you!? I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Lauren please just go away. I do not have the patience to deal with you today."

"Well I see how it is Bella. How do you know I wasn't coming over here to apologize?"

"Because Lauren you are not sorry. Your main goal was to break us up; now that you did that can you just leave me alone?"

"You better watch your back, Bella, I am going to make your life hell. You thought I was bad in high school, I have only gotten worse."

With that she walked away and Edward turned to me with a curious look. Before I could tell him what that was, Kasey walked over."

"I absolutely hate that girl, Bella. She is so mean and gah! I can't even think of any other words. Just be careful Bella, this one seems like a keeper I see the way he looks at you. Don't let Lauren ruin it."

She put our food on the table and walked away. Edward was even more confused than he was before. I shook my head and started eating. When we finished he again turned to me looking for answers.

"That was the girl that Tyler cheated on me with. She stole Kasey's boyfriend also, which is why Kasey hates her."

"That actually makes sense. I don't think I have ever seen you be mean to someone, but it makes sense that you were mean to her."

I smiled and looked down at my hands. I was starting to cry thinking about when I found out about Tyler and I didn't want Edward to see. I was over it but whenever I think about it all those emotions come back. Edward must have realized something was wrong because he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. When he saw I was crying he stood up and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder until I had no tears left. Kasey walked over with a sad look in her eyes and placed the check on the table. Edward quickly paid and grabbed mine and his coat. I pulled my coat on and we walked to the car.

"How about we go practice now? It would make me feel better."

"Of course, we can go to my house since I have the piano there."

I nodded and he started the car. We drove to his house in silence minus the music on the radio.

"I don't miss him."

"I know you don't, Bella."

The way he said it made it seem like he was lying.

"I really don't. I'm glad it is over with him. If we didn't break up I would never have met you. I love you. He was just some boy that I thought I loved, but I never actually did."

"I love you too, Bella, nothing is going to change that."

He kissed my hand which he was holding and pulled into his driveway. We stepped out of the car and walked in the house. Everyone was still out so we had the house to ourselves. We walked into the living room and Edward sat at the piano while I grabbed the music out of my bag. I handed him the music and he looked at me.

"I'm not going to sing this one today but I want you to know it just in case I sing it at the concert and I have a feeling I will."

He nodded and started practicing it while I tried to find the rest of my music. I found it and started looking for the songs that I wanted to play at the concert. I went to go hand the music to Edward when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Alice.

"What's up Alice?"

"Bella, I broke up with Jasper. Can you please come get me, but leave Edward home?"

She was crying and my first thought was I needed to go comfort her.

"Of course, where are you?"

"The mall in Port Angles."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?"

"Rose can you come pick me up. We have to go get Alice. It's a long story and I'll tell you when you get here. I'm at Edward's"

"I'm on my way."

She hung up and I turned to Edward.

"What happened to Alice?"

"She and Jasper broke up, don't tell her I told you. But don't worry I will fix it."

He pulled me into a hug and a few minutes later I heard Rose outside. I gave him a chaste kiss, grabbed my bag and ran to Rose's car. I got in and she pulled out of the driveway.

"Port Angles mall."

She nodded and made her was towards Port Angles.

"So what happened to Alice?"

"She and Jasper broke up and she asked me to come pick her up but not to bring Edward."

"Oh my gosh I wonder what happened. They seemed perfect together."

"I know."

We sat the rest of the time in silence and soon we were at the mall. I could see Alice standing outside the doors in the cold and Rose drove up to her. Alice saw us and got into the backseat. I turned and saw she still had tears in her eyes and the saddest look on her face.

"What happened Alice?"

"I left him for two minutes and when I got back he was making out with some bottle blond bimbo. He tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it so I left and that is when I called you."

Rose parked the car and we both got in the backseat with Alice between us. We pulled her into a hug and soon she stopped crying.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you it wasn't Jasper's fault?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"The 'bottle blond bimbo' is the same girl that Tyler cheated on me with. She warned me this morning she was going to make my life hell. She knows how much my friends mean to me so of course she would automatically go after them. She probably asked him a question and when she saw you coming she started kissing him. Don't worry Alice I'll fix it."

"Aww that does make me feel so much better! Thank you Bella!"

She hugged me and then my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella can you please tell Alice I am so sorry and I don't know what happened! One minute this girl was asking me something and the next she was all over me and Alice was running away and I tried to catch her but for a tiny girl she is really fast and I never meant to hurt her and I love her."

"Jasper chiliax I figured it all out already and I have a plan. Meet us at the house."

"Okay."

**What is Bella's plan? I guess you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Haha I'm evil! Review!**

**~Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	35. The Plan

**I've decided since only 19 people voted in the poll and it was equal I will not bring Cassadee back into this story but she might show up in the sequel. But onto chapter 35! Review!**

**Bella POV:**

We got to Alice's house and I told Alice and Rose to wait in the car while I went inside. I walked in and found Edward sitting at his piano.

"Edward I need you to take Alice and go do something while I talk to Jasper."

"Where do you want me to take her? Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine. I don't know, take her shopping or something."

He gave me a chaste kiss whispering 'I love you' in my ear and walked out to the car. I heard the car drive away and I heard Rose walk in the house. We sat on the couch and waited for Jasper. A few minutes later he came running in the house with a frantic look on his face.

"Jasper chill. I told Edward to take Alice out. Sit down and I will tell you the plan…"

He sat in the chair facing us and looked at me expectantly.

"Well Jasper, the girl that kissed you is Lauren. She is the one that my ex- boyfriend cheated on me with and she hates me. I saw her today and she said she was going to make my life a living hell. I should've known she was going to go after my friends. I have the perfect plan to get back at her though. You are going to invite her to my concert this weekend and I am going to humiliate her."

"Wow Bella, I appreciate you helping and all but I have never seen you so mean."

"Well she is a terrible person. Not only did she steal my boyfriend but she stole a 15 year old girl's boyfriend also. When she was almost 19 I might add so it was a little illegal."

"Oh I can see why you hate her then. How am I going to invite her? When can I see Alice?"

"I have her number and I also know where she lives. You can see Alice after this whole thing is over, it is only a couple days so you can sleep over my house or something to make it seem like you and Alice are done for good."

"I really don't want to go that long without Alice but I guess if it makes this girl stop ruining people's lives I'll do it."

"Good now go pack some clothes so we can bring them to my house."

He nodded and walked up to his room.

"Were you talking about Kasey?"

"Yes, I feel so bad for her."

"Yea she is a great kid."

Jasper walked down the stairs with a backpack in his hands and a dejected look on his face.

"It is only two days Jasper."

He nodded and went to put the bag in Rose's car. Rose and I stood up and walked to the car locking the door behind us. We all drove to my house and I showed Jasper to the small guest room where we left him and walked to my room.

"So what exactly are you going to do to embarrass her?"

"Sing. I have the perfect song for her. I am also going to ask Kasey if she wants to sing with me. That girl has an amazing voice."

"When are Nick and Liz supposed to get here?"

"I'm not sure. Alex said before the weekend so I assume sometime in the next two days."

"I can't wait until they get here. I miss them!"

We laughed and then Rose had to leave because it was getting late and it was almost dinner time. I sat in my room until I heard Emmett get home and I went to tell him Jasper was staying here.

"Emmett!"

"Yes Bella?"

"Jasper is going to be staying here until the concert because Lauren made him and Alice break up but then I fixed it but now we are getting back at Lauren so we have to make it seem like Jasper and Alice broke up and that wouldn't work if they were staying in the same house."

"Um okay, where is he, in the guest room?"

I nodded my head and Emmett went to find him, I assume to play video games. My mom isn't home yet and my dad has been spending a lot of time at work so he probably won't be home until late. I decided I would take a shower and then cook dinner. I walked to my room and gather clothes which consisted of a pair of black plaid pants and a black tank top. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it heat up while I undressed. I got in the shower and washed my hair and my body. After I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I dried off and got dressed. I made sure the bathroom was clean before I walked down to the kitchen to start dinner. I decided to make something simple so I went with homemade macaroni and cheese. I made everything and put it in the oven. I walked to my room to get my phone and I saw that I had one missed call from Alice. I hit redial and waited for her to answer.

"Bella your plan is amazing besides the part that I can't see Jasper until Saturday."

"I really am sorry about that but it has to seem real. We have to let her think that she won"

"I understand and it's only two days. Do you have your outfit for the concert?"

"I do actually but I need to get shoes for it."

I had to pull the phone away from my ear because of her screech.

"That means we have to go shopping! We can go tomorrow! I'll pick you up in the morning!"

"Um actually Alice how about Rose and I pick you up at your house in the morning?"

"Oh yea the Jasper thing, okay you and Rose pick me up."

"I'm sorry Alice but it will all be worth it in the end I promise."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to check the food. It was almost done so I set the table and called Emmett and Jasper. My mom still wasn't home so Emmett went to call her while Jasper helped me bring the food to the kitchen. Emmett came back a few minutes later and sat at the table.

"They are both working late. They said to eat without them."

"Okay."

We sat and ate a quiet dinner. After we were done, Jasper complemented my cooking and helped me clean up while Emmett took a shower. We finished cleaning up and we headed in our separate directions after we said 'goodnight'. I lay down in bed and fell asleep pretty quick. I dreamt about the concert and how it would all play out but in the dream Lauren stole Edward from me. I shot out of bed and I looked at the clock. I saw it was almost 7 and I realized it wasn't the dream that woke me up, it was someone knocking at the door. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Rose stood with a smile on her face a coffee in her hands. She handed me a cup and I noticed that there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. She walked in and we quietly walked to my room since everyone was still sleeping.

"Alice called me last night and told me that I better have you out of bed before eight so we could pick her up before nine. I hope the coffee helps."

"It does since the snow is not doing me any good."

She laughed and walked to my closet. I wasn't awake enough to argue that I could pick my own clothes so I let her go. After a few minutes she pulled out a purple turtle neck sweater and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I got dressed in the bathroom and threw on my purple uggs and then after I left a note we left. Today is going to be such a long day for a pair of shoes…

**So chapter 35 is up! Please review! All pictures are on my profile!**


	36. Shopping!

**Chapter 36!! Read and review!**

**Bella POV:**

We drove to Alice's house in silence since I wasn't fully awake yet. When we got there she was standing on the porch tapping her foot impatiently. I giggled a little and we waited for her to get in the car. She opened the door and a flurry of cold air and snow made me hug my jacket tighter. She got in a closed the door while Rose turned the heat up. She turned in her seat to Alice who was smiling.

"Where to, Alice?"

"Do you want to go to the mall in Port Angeles or the one in Seattle?"

"I think we should go to the one in Port Angeles since we are only going for shoes."

Rose nodded her agreement and started driving. We made it to the mall in only an hour and we found a parking spot near the door since it was still early and there was hardly anyone here. Alice jumped out of the car and waited impatiently for us. Once we were out she grabbed our hands and she pulled us to the entrance. We went to about seven different stores before we finally found a pair of shoes to go with my dress. We stopped in the food court for lunch and we finally got to sit down. I plopped in the chair after I got my food and Alice and Rose laughed at me.

"It wasn't that bad Bella!"

"We have been shopping for three and a half hours!"

I was about to continues but my phone stopped me. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the message.

**Good morning love. I hope Alice can spare you later so I can see you. Alex wanted me to tell you that Nick and Liz will be here this afternoon.**

**-Edward**

**If she doesn't then I will just have to sneak away. I miss you! Do you know what time? Maybe we can all get together later for dinner.**

**~Bella**

**He said their plane lands at 2:30. I think it would be a great idea for all of us to get together but thet would ruin the whole Jasper Alice thing…**

**-Edward**

**Damn I forgot about that. Well at least the concert is tomorrow maybe we can go out after that.**

**~Bella**

**Now that sounds like a plan. I'll see you later. I love you**

**-Edward.**

**I love you too**

**~Bella**

I put my phone down and Alice turned to me.

"So the plan, you mentioned that you were going to have your friend Kasey help. What happened with her boyfriend?"

"About nine months ago Kasey got Lauren's order wrong so Lauren went out and found Kasey's boyfriend Jared and sucked him in. Eventually she got bored with him and dumped him and last month he came back to Kasey. It took him eight months to get over Lauren that is how good she is at stealing people's boyfriends."

"Wow but at least in the end Kasey and Jared got back together."

"Yea, Kasey and Jared are good kids and I'm glad they now both know the full force of Lauren so it won't happen to either of them again."

Alice nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes before we decided we should head home. We got home around 1:30 and we all went to Alice's house. We walked in and Esme came in to greet us. She hugged Rose and I and soo Edward joined. His face lit up when he saw me and he came straight to me and pulled me into a hug. We waved to the others and he pulled me up to his room. As soo as we were in his room he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We both pulled away breathless after a few minutes. He placed his forehead against mine and we stood like that until my phone interrupted us. I pulled it out of my pocket and placed it at my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Kasey I was just wondering if you could maybe help me pick my outfit for the concert tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll be over in a little while."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed. I gave Edward a quick kiss and then I looked up at him sadly.

"I have to go help Kasey pick an outfit but I'll come back right after."

"How about I drive you."

I smiled and we walked to his car after telling Alice we were leaving. Edward opened the door for me and I thanked him and got in. He got in the driver's seat and I typed Kasey's address into his GPS. We drove holding hands in silence to her house and when we got there, Edward again opened my door. He gave me a quick kiss and told me to call when I wanted to be picked up. I walked up to the door and as I was about to knock Kasey opened the door. She smiled and motioned me to come inside.

"Bella I owe you big time! I'm really sorry that I pulled you away from Edward though."

"Its fine Kasey I promise. Now let's go pick you the perfect outfit to get revenge."

She laughed and showed me to her room. She sat on her bed while I rummaged through her closet. Just as I was about to give up I saw a black dress bag behind the clothes. I pulled it out and laid it on her bed next to her. I opened it up and as soon as I saw the dress I smiled. It was a short black dress with a halter top design. It was a beautiful dress. I handed it to her and I walked back to her closet to find shoes. I found a cute pair of black heels to match the dress. She put the dress and the shoes on the chair by her dresser and then she came over and hugged me.

"Thank you for doing this Bella. You have always been like a big sister to me and I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Kasey! I adore you and whenever you need help you just call me and I will always be there!"

She smiled and we sat in her room practicing the song. After about an hour she had to go eat dinner so I called Edward to come pick me up. I waved 'goodbye' to Kasey when Edward got here and I walked to his car. He of course already had the door open for me. I got in with a 'thank you' and a smile. He drove me back to me house and I noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. We exchanged a confused glance and we both got out of the car. We walked in my house and there in the living room was Jasper, Emmett, my parents, Rose, Nick and Liz. I ran to Nick and he pulled me into a hug I then proceeded to give Liz a hug. Edward greeted everyone with a smile and we all sat down. We talked for a couple hours but then Liz and Nick had to go and Edward and Rose left to let me get rest for tomorrow. I said 'goodnight' to everyone and walked up to my room as happy and as confident as I could be for tomorrow.

**Please review! Pictures on profile!**


	37. The plan,executed

**Chapter 37! Sorry it took me so long to update! I joined my school newspaper so I have a limited amount of time to write on FanFiction but I will try my hardest to update as much as I can! Read and Review!**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up earlier then I needed to but I am so excited for today! I grabbed my clothes and walked quietly to the bathroom so I didn't wake anyone up. I turned on the shower so it warmed up. I laid my clothes on the counter and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair and my body and then let the steam clear my head. I was more then ready for today. I am ready to put Laruen in her place. She went to far this time. I turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I whipped the steam off the mirror and looked at myself. My cheeks are flushed from the heat of the shower and my eyes are shinning with anticipation for today. I smiled and dried myself off before putting on my clothes for the day which consisted of a purple dress that has a belt around the waist, a pair of purple leggings and a pair of black flats. I straightened my hair and put on a little bit of makeup to bring out my eyes. I glanced in the mirror satisfied and cleaned the bathroom. I put all my bathroom stuff in my room and then I walked down to the kitchen to start breakfast. I noticed two notes sitting on the counter and I picked them up after turning on the oven to preheat it.

_**Bella sorry I can't make it to your concert. I am sure you will knock their socks off kiddo.**_

_**-Dad**_

I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at the next note which was from my mom.

**_I'm sorry I'm not going to make it to your concert, Bella. I'm sure you will do great!_**

**_Love Mom._**

Well everyone in the whole town is going to be there but my parents are not. How ironic. I walked to the fridge to get the stuff for breakfast to keep myself distracted and to keep myself from crying. By the time Jasper and Emmett emerged from their rooms I had the food all done and on the table. Emmett pulled me into a hug and Jasper whispered 'hello' through a yawn. I let out a giggle and we all sat down to eat.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"I don't know. They both left noted saying that they aren't going to make it to the concert but they didn't say where they were going."

"Oh that sucks that they won't be they to totally see you destroy Lauren!"

Emmett knew just what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks Emmett and yes I am totally going to destroy her."

We all laughed before we sat in silence while we ate. After we finished I cleaned up so Jasper and Emmett could get ready since it was almost time to leave. Once they got dressed we all jumped in Emmett's car and made our way to Town Hall. We got there and there was almost no cars in the parking lot. The only other cars there belonged to and various other choir members and also Edward's car. Emmett parked by Edward's car and we got out. Edward got out and walked over to me.

"Alice and Rose are not going to come until it is time to start."

"Okay. Did you learn the three songs I gave you?"

He nodded and he pulled me into a hug. We made our way to the building and when we walked in turned to look at us.

"Oh thank goodness I thought you forgot about the concert!"

"No I didn't forget. Do you want us to practice in the backroom again?"

"Yes please and before the show I will give you the set list for the choir. I am just going to let you do your thing when you get up there I know I can count on you."

I smiled and we walked to the back room. Edward took a seat at the piano and I sat next to him on the bench while Jasper and Emmett pulled up chairs to sit in. We practiced for about an hour and just as Edward was finishing the last song, which I did not sing to,Ms. Bailey walked in.

"Guest are starting to arrive. When are your other friends going to be here?"

"They should be here very soon. Don't worry we will be ready by the time we are on."

"Oh I have no doubts. I am so excited! This is going to be the most interesting show yet!"

With a short clap she walked out closing the door behind her. A few minutes later Alice, Rose and Kasey walked in. Alice looked and Jasper as he smiled at her but I stepped between them. Alice glared at me and I assume so did Jasper but I wasn't facing him so I couldn't see.

"This has to wait until the end of the show or it won't seem real."

"But Bella I haven't seen Jasper in like two days!"

Alice pleaded with her eyes but I wasn't giving in. I softened my tone to show her that I felt bad but I made sure to keep an edge in it to make sure she knew I was not giving in.

"I'm sorry Alice but Lauren is smart. She will figure it out if you guys have your reunion before the actual reunion is supposed to be."

"Fine but don't think I am happy about it."

"Okay now when we are up on stage doing the Christmas songs I need you to smile but look dejected and sad at the same time. Like you don't want to be there but you have to be."

"I can do that. Is there anything else?"

"Um yes Jasper I need you to look guilty but again with a smile on your face."

"Sounds good to me. What is the set list going to be?"

"We are going to do all the Christmas songs and then Edward and I are going to do Iris and Crazier and three other songs and then Kasey, Edward and I are going to do the last song which is the Lauren song while Jasper hangs out with Lauren and when we get to one part in the song he is going to go to Alice."

"What part in the song?"

"Trust me when you hear it you will know."

They all nodded and then Ms. Bailey walked in to tell us we would be on in five minutes. We all got ready and Alice fixed my makeup quick and then we were out. We all stood on stage Alice on one end and Jasper on the other so they were as far apart as could be and then I walked up to the microphone.

"Well first I would like to wish everyone a happy Holidays and then I would like to introduce everyone. Starting on the left is Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Swan, Edward Cullen, I'm Bella Swan and finally Jasper Whitlock. We are going to start off with the normal holiday songs and then I will explain the rest of the songs."

I stepped back between Edward and Jasper. We started singing and we got through all the holiday songs and everyone clapped and all that good stuff. After the clapping died down I walked back up to the microphone.

" Ms. Bailey wants this to be the most interesting show ever and I plan to make it just that. First I am going to sing Iris with Edward on piano and then the four songs after that are songs I wrote and then the last song of the show will be Kasey, who I am sure you all know, and I singing with Edward on piano so I hope you enjoy the rest of the show!"

Edward started playing Iris and I saw a couple people in the audience smile.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you'Cause I know that you feel me somehowYou're the closest to heaven that I'll ever beAnd I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this momentAnd all I can breathe is your life'Cause sooner or later it's overI just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comingOr the moment of truth in your liesWhen everything feels like the moviesAnd you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am_

The audience clapped and when they finished Edward started playing Crazier.

_I'd never gone with the windJust let it flowLet it take me where it wants to go toYou open the doorTheres so much moreI've never seen it beforeI was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wingsBut you came along and you changed everything _

_You lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, craizerFeels like im fallin'and IAm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazier _

_I've watched from a distance as youMade life your ownEvery sky was your own kind of blueAnd I wanted to know how that would feelAnd you made it so realYou showed me something that I couldn't seeYou opened my eyesAnd you made me believe _

_You lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, craizerFeels like im fallin' and IAm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh _

_Baby you showed me what livin' is forI don't wanna hide anymore _

_You lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, craizerFeels like im fallin' and IAm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazierCrazier, crazier,_

Again the audience clapped and I waited until they finished to speak into the microphone.

"I wrote this song a couple weeks after I stared college and got to know Alice and well Rose who I already knew. But this song is for them, you guys are the best."

_i like to be around you when you're not trying to be somebody and i like to hang with you talk about whatever we talk about don't care where we go what we do who you know what you knew it'll be okay if your hair is blue or purple or pink (chorus) don't have to be cool don't have to be smart don't need to know everything all the time it's alright if you're alittle bit out of it i don't care just want to be your friend i like to go to the mall and walk around with you laughing outloud and you like to go up to people and tell'm your cousin is somebody famous don't care who we see what they say you and me will be okay if we don't get caught by security (chorus) don't have to be cool don't have to be smart don't need to know everything all the time it's alright if you're alittle bit out there i don't care just want to be your friend i tell you what don't tell anyone else just having you here you know it helps me (chorus) don't have to be cool don't have to be smart don't need to know everything all the time don't have to be tough don't have to be cute don't need to know everything all the time it's alright if you're alittle bit out there i don't care i just want to be your friend don't have to be cool don't have to be smart don't have to be tough don't have to be cute don't need to know everything all the time anything anytime just want to be your friend just want to be your friend i like to be around you when your not trying to be somebody _

I finished and I saw Rose and Alice both smiling and I smiled at them.

"This next song is for my mom. I know I am probably boring you with all this sentimental stuff but these songs mean a lot to me. My mom had to work today but I am sure if she could she would be here."

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat onI hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and runPast the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is goldI hug your legs and fall asleep on the way homeI don't know why all the trees change in the fallBut I know you're not scared of anything at allDon't know if Snow White's house is near or far awayBut I know I had the best day with you todayI'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so meanI come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keysAnd we drive and drive until we found a town far enough awayAnd we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their namesI don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at schoolBut I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with youDon't know how long it's gonna take to feel okayBut I know I had the best day with you todayI have an excellent father, his strength is making me strongerGod smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I amI grew up in a pretty house and I had space to runAnd I had the best days with youThere is a video I found from back when I was threeYou set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to meIt's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfsAnd Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide worldAnd now I know why the all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my side even when I was wrongAnd I love you for giving me your eyesFor staying back and watching me shineAnd I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to sayThat I had the best day with you today_

I heard Emmett's protests of being older and I saw Rose smack the back of his head. I giggled and cleared my throat, taking a sip of water.

"This next song is for someone very special to me. A couple days ago he got mad at me because I have never written him a song. I told him I was working on one but I was actually already done with it. Emmett here you go!"

"Hell yes!"

Everyone laughed and then Edward started playing.

_Friday night beneath the starsIn a field behind your yardYou and I are painting pictures in the skyAnd sometimes we don't say a thingJust listen to the crickets singEverything I need is right here by my sideAnd I know everything about youI don't wanna live without youI'm only up when you're not downDon't wanna fly if you're still on the groundIt's like no matter what I doWell, you drive me crazy half the timeThe other half I'm only tryingTo let you know that what I feel is trueAnd I'm only me when I'm with youJust a small town boy and girlLiving in the crazy worldTrying to figure out what is and isn't trueAnd I don't try to hide my tearsThe secrets, all my deepest fearsThrough it all nobody gets me like you doAnd you know everything about meYou say that you can't live without meI'm only up when you're not downDon't wanna fly if you're still on the groundIt's like no matter what I doWell, you drive me crazy half the timeThe other half I'm only tryingTo let you know that what I feel is trueAnd I'm only me when I'm with youWhen I'm with anybody elseIt's so hard to be myselfAnd only you can tellThat I'm only up when you're not downDon't wanna fly if you're still on the groundIt's like no matter what I doWell, you drive me crazy half the timeThe other half I'm only tryingTo let you know that what I feel is trueAnd I'm only meWho I wanna beWell, I'm only me when I'm with youWith you, oh, yeah_

Emmett stood up and ran on stage pulling me into a hug. When he pulled away he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Bella! This is the greatest Christmas present I could ever get!"

"Your welcome Emmett."

He pulled me into one more hug before walking off the stage and over to Rose, who pulled him into a hug smiling at me over his shoulder.

"This last song is for Lauren Mallory. Lauren this is for all the hearts you broke."

I saw her eyes widen as I waited for Kasey to come on stage. Jasper grinned at Lauren's reaction and I grinned at his reaction. Kasey came and stood next to me and she smiled at Edward who gave her a thumbs up. He started playing the music and we waited for our queue.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the topShe's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clockIt's a matter of time before we all run out...When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouthI waited eight long monthsShe finally set him freeI told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for meTwo weeks and we had caught on fireShe's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smileWhoa..l I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa... it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so goodSecond chances they don't ever matter, people never changeOnce a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never changeAnd about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchangedI'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this wayWell there's a million other girls who do it just like youLooking as innocent as possible to get to whoThey want and what they like, it's easy if you do it rightWell I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!Whoa... l I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa... it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him right nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so good ...I watched his wildest dreams come true_

**Jasper stepped away from Lauren and walked over to Alice pulling her into a hug.**_Not one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving ...Whoa,l I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now ...Whoa... l I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa... it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you nowBut God does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God it just feels so...It just feels so good. _

Once the song was over you could hear a pin drop in the room as everyone turned to look at Lauren. Every single one of my friends had a huge smile on their faces though. Lauren's face was bright red and she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. A couple of teenage girls stood up and started clapping which caused the rest of the audience to clap as well. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all ran on stage and we all celebrated our victory. Once the clapping had died down, Ms. Bailey walked on stage with a smile on her face and I moved out of the way so she could get to the microphone.

"Well this certainly was the most interesting show we have ever had. Bella you are an amazing singer and so are you Kasey. Edward great job on piano and as well as everyone else. Best show ever!"

The choir joined us on stage and we all held hands and bowed well the crowd gave one final clap. It felt so good to get that all out of my system and to do it in a way I love. I can finally get a good nights sleep again.

**I made it a lot longer then usual since I haven't updated in a while even though there are a lot of songs. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS:TAYLOR SWIFT, KAITLYN, THE GOO GOO DOLLS AND PARAMORE DO! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	38. will there be an aftermath?

**Chapter 38! Read and review!**

**Bella POV:**

Everyone that was in the show walked in the back to wait for everyone to leave before we were allowed to leave. We separated from the choir kids and walked into our practice room. Alice and Jasper were in the corner talking to their selves totally ignoring us. Edward pulled Kasey and I into a hug. She giggled when he let us go and Emmet lifted her off the ground and spun her around. There was a slight knock on the door and Jared walked in. He smiled at Kasey and she ran into his arms.

"I'm going to go. Thank you so much for this Bella."

She gave me one last hug and walked out the door with Jared, who waved 'goodbye' to us. We talked about the concert for about half an hour before Ms. Bailey told us we could go. We all got in our separate cars and made a plan to meet up at my house. We got to my house and I noticed Lee's car in the driveway. Nick, Liz and Alex got out of the car when they saw us pull in. Emmett parked and I jumped out and ran over to them. Nick pulled me into a hug then he passed me off to Alex who picked me up and spun me around. Liz was the next one to give me a hug.

"You were amazing! It is about time someone stood up to Lauren and I am glad it was you!"

"I'm glad we did it. Now everyone knows what she does and how she is and I hope she never breaks anyone's heart again."

She nodded and we all walked inside. By this time everyone was here so we made plans to go out for dinner. All the girls went to my room to get ready and the boys went to Emmett's room to play video games. Thankfully all four of us are around the same size so Alice just found four outfits in my closet for us. Alice decided to go with the striped look for us tonight. I got a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt with a light blue jean skirt paired with my black Uggs. Rose got a red and black striped boatneck shirt with a faded blue jean skirt and a pair of red Uggs. Liz got a light and dark blue asymmetric striped tunic with a dark blue ripped jean skirt and a pair of blue Uggs. Alice picked a black and white cowl striped knit tunic with a light blue ripped jean skirt and a pair of black and white striped Uggs. Altogether we all looked super cute but I had no doubts since Alice's picked out the outfits. By the time we all got ready it was getting late so we walked to Emmett's room to get the boys and leave. When we walked in all the boys were sitting on the floor with their eyes glued to the T.V. It looked as if Alex was beating Edward in the game they were playing but Edward was catching up. Alex crossed the finish line and Nick and Emmett jumped up screaming. We laughed and they all turned to us. Edward smiled and walked over, pulling me into a hug.

"You look beautiful."

He kissed my forehead and then the rest of the boys walked over. They all went to their respective girl except Alex who didn't have a girlfriend. I turned to him with remorse in my eyes.

"How come none of the girls in school have caught your heart, Alex?"

"I don't really have time to date with basketball and everything taking up all my time."

"Alex you are great at basketball and it is defiantly going to take you somewhere but you can't let it take over your life. I was the same way when I first started singing and it was awful. I didn't have friends and I never left the house on weekends, but I soon got out of that and look where I am today. I have awesome friends and an amazing boyfriend. Take it from me, Alex, don't let basketball take control of your life."

He smiled and nodded his head. We all grabbed our coats and walked to our cars. We decided to eat at the small diner in town so we split up to meet there. Dinner was a quick and painless process. Emmett didn't embarrass us too much which was good. After dinner I invited everyone over to my house for a sleepover. They all accepted and said they would meet Emmett and I there since they had to go get their stuff. Emmet and I made our way back to our house to set up. When we got home our parents weren't home but there were two messages on the machine:

"Hi kids, I'm not going to be home until late tonight. I have a case to close up so don't wait up. Bye"

"Bella and Emmett! I love you guys but I have so much paperwork I have to finish so I won't be home until tomorrow morning. I'll see you guys then! I love you!"

Emmett and I looked at each other and sighed.

"I hope I don't get like that when I get older. I don't want my job to consume me."

"Me neither. Come on we have to set up the living room and our bedrooms. Unless you think we should just all sleep in the living room?"

"Um no. I prefer that the boys and girls all be separated so I won't have to worry about you and Edward."

I smiled and nodded, making my way into the living room to set up. We pushed the furniture up against the wall and we laid blankets on the floor. We grabbed as many pillows as we could find and we put them on the floor also. After we finished with the living room we moved onto our rooms. In my room I did the same thing as in the living room. I spread layers of blankets on the floor and threw all my pillows down. I was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door. I jogged down the stairs, being careful not to trip, and I opened the door. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rose walked in, each one carrying a bag.

"Alice and Rose you can put your stuff in my room. Edward and Jasper you can put your stuff in Emmett's room."

They nodded and Alice, Rose and Jasper made there way upstairs but Edward hung back. He smiled and pulled me into a hug after dropping his bag on the ground. I brought his lips to mine and we stood like that until the door interrupted us. We pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breath, and I walked to the door. Liz, Nice and Alex walked in and I informed them where they could put their stuff before walking back to Edward. But of course it wasn't that easy. Emmett came running down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"Can we watch Transformers!?"

"Sure Emmett."

"Yes!"

He grabbed Edward and his bag and pulled them both up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and started making snacks and soon enough everyone was downstairs getting settled in the living room. I brought all the snacks in and we started the movie. I leaned against Edward and he played with my hair. By the time the movie was over we were all to tired to watch another one so we decided to retreat to bed. Edward and I stood up and he pulled me into a hug and a quick kiss before Emmett yelled at him for 'kissing his little sister.' I stuck my tongue at Emmett and followed the girls upstairs, waving to the boys in the process. We got to my room and we all found a spot on the floor pulling the covers over ourselves. I fell asleep thinking how great this day was. I just hope there won't be an aftermath.

**Sorry it took so long to write this!!! I can't believe I am slacking off! I will try and do better next time I promise! Review always welcome ;) **


End file.
